A Small Cry for Help
by JourneyWithTheDragon
Summary: McGee gets a call from Abby asking for help. They end up getting in a dangerous and confusiong situation. McGee will have to re-think the friend he thought he knew and he makes a big decision. Gibbs willhelp them both through it.
1. Questions

Ok this is my first fanfict ever so please go easy on me. Hope you like it. I sadly do not own any NCIS.

It had been a normal, boring day at N.C.I.S. No new murder cases or any cases for that matter. The sun was beginning to set on the snow covered land outside. Tony was complaining about the cold. Ziva had already gone home, had finishing her work. Gibbs had gone to the bathroom. McGee was finishing up, getting ready to leave.

"Finally, it stopped snowing." Tony said. "I'm sick of it."

"I know Tony. You've said that all day."

Before Tony could snap back McGee's phone rang. He picked it up, but didn't recognize the number, he looked at Tony.

"Who is it Probie?"

"Not sure, don't recognize the number."

"Well, answer it before they give up."

McGee looked a little nervous as he answered. "Hello?"  
Tony watched as McGee listened to the person on the other line. After a few seconds McGee got up and walked away, so Tony couldn't hear him. Tony slowly caught up and followed. Making sure to be quiet so he wouldn't hear him. When he could hear again he stopped listening closely.

"Calm- calm down. Take a deep breath and tell me what happened." After a few seconds of the other person talking. "Okay, okay. You can explain more when I get there. Where are you?" Pause. "Okay, listen to me- Abby relax."

At the sound of Abby's name Tony's heart skipped a beat. Was she in trouble? Where was she? Why did she call McGee instead of Gibbs? Why didn't he recognize her number? Was she calling from a pay phone? Tony listened more closely, hoping to hear the caller.

"Okay Abby, relax. Ill- listen to me! I'll be there shortly. Just stay calm and don't talk to anyone. Keep calm and don't look like you're in trouble. Someone might approach you."

Tony got confused at those statements. McGee was talking to Abby like she was a child. She could keep herself safe. He couldn't get any closer without McGee seeing him.

"Ok, just tell me where. I'll send someone over there. I know, just give me the address. Please." McGee pulled out a notebook. Writing down the address Abby gave him. "Okay, yes, everything's going to be fine. Just relax. I'll be there in ten minutes, at the most. Bye."

Tony stood up and walked over to McGee. Before he could say anything McGee gave him the notebook, not caring that he had probably listened to him.

"As soon as Gibbs comes back out, I need you guys to go to that address. ASAP." McGee walked back to his desk quickly grabbing his car keys. Tony followed him.

"Probie what's going on?" McGee quickened his base to the elevators.

"I'll explain later. Please go to that address, it's an emergency." The elevator arrived and McGee stepped inside.

"McGee, wait!"

"Whatever you do DON'T let the guys get away. Bring them here. IT'S IMPORTANT!" McGee yelled as the doors closed.

"Wait! What's going on?" The doors shut before he got an answer.

"What's wrong Tony?" Tony turned around seeing Gibbs standing there with a confused look.

"McGee got a call. From Abby. Needs us to go to this address." He handed Gibbs the notebook.

"What's up?" Gibbs tore the paper out.

"I'm not sure, Boss. But I think Abby's in trouble."


	2. Answers

Wanted to wait till I got some review, see if people liked it. Only got a few so far but it's enough for me. THANKS! Long chapter. Hope you like it!

McGee was pulling up to a park. It was empty this time of year. McGee got out of his car and started running through the park, searching. He finally found her. Sitting on a bench shivering. He ran up to her, she was crying and nearly screamed when he walked up to her. 

"Hey calm down. Its gonna be alright." He pulled her into a hug. She was freezing. "Oh, here." He took off his coat and wrapped it around her. She was only wearing a short sleeved shirt and jeans. 

"Th- thanks M-McGee." He helped her stand up. 

"Let's get back to the car and you can warm up and explain." She nodded.

As Gibbs and Tony drove to the address McGee gave them, Gibbs pulled out his cell phone and called Abby. After a few scared seconds she answered. 

"Hey Gibbs. What's up?" 

"Abby, are you alright?" Gibbs asked. She sounded fine. 

"Yeah Gibbs, I'm fine. Why?" 

"Tony said you called McGee. Sounded like you were in trouble." 

"Gibbs, I haven't called McGee today." Gibbs looked at Tony 

"Oh. I'll call you later Abbs. Got to figure this out." He hung up. He Looked at Tony, who was listening carefully. 

"She didn't call him?" He asked. Gibbs nodded his head. "Then what Abby was McGee talking to?" Gibbs just shrugged. The pulled into a drive way of an old house. 

"Why are we coming here again DiNozzo?" 

"Not sure Boss. McGeek just said it was an emergency and to not let the guys leave. To take them pack to NCIS." 

"Well let's go and see what was so important." They got out and walked up to the door. Before they could knock the heard moaning coming from inside. Gibbs pulled out his gun, Tony followed. Gibbs knocked on the door. The moaning stopped. 

"NCIS open up." No answer. Gibbs counted down from three, and then tony kicked the door open. Nothing in the living room. The split up going down the hall. Then somebody yelled. 

"In here." The guy sounded annoyed. Tony followed Gibbs as they went up to the door. Slowly the turned the knob and opened the door. Inside there were two men laying on the ground. Both unconnsious. They both had been shot, one had a black eye, and the other nose looked broken. While Tony was checking the guys out, Gibbs was looking at the room. The walls were a dark gray, so was the floor. There was a bed in the room that had ropes tied to the head bored. The more Gibbs looked around, the more he realized who the men were.  
"DiNozzo."  
"Yeah, Boss?" Tony was checking on the guy with a black eye, who was bleeding from the hop. He was still breathing. 

"I think these two might be rapist or victims." Tony looked up, confused. Then he looked around the room. Noticing all the tools for it.

Back at NCIS, Tony sat at his desk, waiting for McGee to show up or something. He waited, thinking about the two guys they found earlier. They called an ambulance and got them to a hospital to have the gun wounds checked. They weren't fatal. The guy who was awake got shot behind the right knee and in the left foot. The other guy was shot in the hip. His concentration was broke by his phone going off. 

"Probie. Where are you?" 

"Did you go to that address? Did you get those guys?" McGee sounded panicked. 

"Yeah we did. Gibbs is with them at the hospital. Everything okay?" 

"Where are you?" 

"At my desk. Probie tell me what's up!" McGee hung up. Tony was mad for a few seconds when the elevator opened. McGee came walking out. 

"Would you mind telling me what the hell is going on?" Tony was about to start yelling if he didn't get an answer. 

"Listen Tony. I'll explain in a second." 

"No, McGee explain now." 

"Tony, please calm down. You got to wait like a minute, for-" 

"For what McGee?" Just then the elevator opened again. 

"For that." 

Tony watched as a girl came out of the elevator. She stopped when she saw him. She was no older than 13, she had McGee's coat wrapped around her shoulders. 

"Hello." She said in soft voice. 

"Um hi." Tony didn't know what else to say. 

"Tony this is Abby. Abby this is my good friend, Tony DiNozzo." She walked up to him and looked him up and down. 

"You're Tony." Her voice was a bit stronger now. "Nice to meet you. I'm Abigail, mostly called Abby." Tony was still trying to figure everything out. Tony stood still for a moment, taking in the information. 

"Anthony DiNozzo." He stuck out his hand. She flinched and took a step back. 

"Uh Tony let me talk to you for a second." McGee grabbed Tony and pulled him out of earshot. 

"What's up McGee? Why is she here?" Tony said, getting mad again. 

"She's a friend of mine Tony. Those 2 guys you picked up, they...attacked her."  
Tony stared at him for a moment. He looked at the girl, who was looking around the office. Made since why she flinched when he tried to shake her hand. 

"Why is she here, rather than at home, or at a hospital? If they hurt her." Tony said softly. 

"Parents divorced. Hasn't heard from her dad since she was 7. Mom's out on business for the week. She tried to call her, didn't answer. She didn't want to go to a hospital." 

"So she is hurt?" Tony felt bad for the girl. No place to go for help except McGee. 

"I don't know Tony. I gave her my coat in the dark, couldn't see. She hasn't let go of it since." Tony looked at him. McGee was watching the girl as she sat down at Ziva's desk. She looked over at them, watching their conversation. 

"I'm gonna call Gibbs. Explain what's going on." As he started to walk away McGee pulled him back. 

"Why are the guys at a hospital?" 

Tony was surprised by the question. "Um they were shot and one of them had a broken nose, the other a black eye McGee." 

"They were...shot?" McGee looked completely bewildered. 

"Yeah, can I go call Gibbs now?" McGee nodded and walked over to the girl.

Gibbs was sitting in the waiting room when his phone buzzed. "Gibbs." 

"Hey Boss. It's Tony. " 

"Any new from McGee?" 

"Um yeah. He's here. How are the..." Tony wasn't sure what to call them. 

"They're fine. Now what's up with McGee?" Gibbs was about to start yelling. 

"It's kind of hard to explain. I even haven't gotten all the details yet."

"Let me talk to McGee."

"Right, Boss." After a few seconds of hearing background noises McGee answered.

"Hey Boss."

"McGee, tell me why I'm sitting at a hospital with two men." There was a pause then McGee returned.

"Okay. I'll start from the beginning."

"Good choice. Now explain."

"Right. Those two men they…attacked one of my friends. She called me asking to come get her. That's all she told me right now. I thought about calling Ziva-"

"Ziva is at the crime scene."

"Oh. Then maybe Abby. I thought she'd be more comfortable telling what happened around a girl."

"Then call her McGee! She's already worried about why I called her earlier."

"Why did you do that Boss?" 

"Tony overheard you talking to your friend on the phone." 

"Oh. I didn't think about that. I'll get right on it. Boss." Gibbs hung up. 

McGee walked back into the bullpen, tossing the phone back to Tony, who was staring at the girl. She didn't seem to noticed, or to care if she had. She was watching McGee walk up to her. 

"What did Gibbs have to say?" She asked. Tony looked at McGee. She knew him, she knew Gibbs, did she know everything about their team? 

"Not much." McGee bent down so he was eye level with her. "Listen, I need to know if those guys hurt you. I also need to know what happened tonight. Now would you be more comfortable talking to me, or would you rather I called Abby?" Tony watched as the girl pulled the coat around herself tighter. She also knew Abby. She must talk to McGee often. 

"I don't know. Give me a second to think. Please." McGee nodded. The girl got up and walked to the elevator. Tony was really confused as the girl disappeared. 

"Where is she going Probie?" He asked. 

"Probably just down to the main floor, then back."

After a few minutes McGee's phone rang.

"Hey Abbs. I was just about to call you."

"McGee. There is a small girl in my lab. Says she knows you. Is it true?"

"Yeah. Can you bring her back up?"

"Sure. Then you're explaining to me why Gibbs called me. Okay?"

"Okay Abbs. See you soon." He hung up.

Abby walked into the bullpen, the smaller Abby following.

"Okay McGee. Explain." Abby said. The small Abby walked back over to Ziva's desk and sat down watching. McGee pulled Abby aside, and started to explain.

"Okay, that girl, she's a friend of mine. She got attacked today. Called me to pick her up. She hasn't told me anything of what happened. Tony over heard me telling her to calm down. He thought it was you, that's why Gibbs called. You caught up now?" Abby nodded and walked back over to the bullpen. McGee took a deep breath and followed.

This time, when Tony was staring, she stared back. She was smiling, like she could read his mind. She looked away when McGee approached her again. Her smile faded.

Before McGee said anything she stood up. Took a deep breath and said, "Yeah, they hurt me." She let the coat fall into the seat. Abby gasped. It seemed her whole arms were discolored. McGee's face paled when he saw it. Then he looked down at her.

"I know you don't want to go to a doctor. So, would you mind if I called Ducky?" A small smile appered on her face, which threw them all off.

"Call him. I want to hear the different stories he tells." McGee smiled at those words then walked away to call Ducky.


	3. Memories and Bruises

Okay so here's the new chapter. Hope you like it. Please review, those are the things that make me write faster. :D

They sat in the bullpen in silence for a little while, waiting for Ducky. Tony continued to stare at the small girl, who continued to stare back. McGee and Abby watched, waiting for one of them to speak. After a few more minutes Tony finally spoke.

"How did you meet McGee anyway?" He said. Still watching her, but she leaned back in the chair.

"Well, there is a bakery shop near my house. Which is also nears his. I was writing a story one Saturday morning. When they called me for my drink I got up and some dude ran into me, spilling his coffee all over me, and my work."

"McGee." Abby said.

"Yeah. After a few minutes of wiping up the coffee, I told him off for ruining my book. He asked me if I was a writer. I told him yes. Then we started talking about my book. It was just an odd way to start a friendship I guess, but I don't do normal."

"Are you saying I'm not normal?" McGee said with false hurt.

"No. You're actually a little too normal for my liking, but sometimes you need something different from what your used to, and you're a good friend."

"Awe." Abby said.

"So, you met Probie over spilt coffee."

"I guess you can say that." They sat there for a few more minutes, when the elevator dinged, but it wasn't Ducky who came out. It was-

"Ziva." Tony said.

"Hey Tony. I heard you're the one who found that crime scene. Well Abby, all the evidence is in your lab." Abby nodded and went to the elevator to start her work.

"Actually Ziv-ah. I wasn't the one who found it." Tony smirked.

"What are you talking about Tony. You and Gibbs are the one who went there."

"On a call."

"Whose?" Then Ziva turned around and saw the girl. "Who are you?"

"I'm Abby. The one who called, and I'm sitting at your desk. Sorry." She caught up and looked at Gibbs' desk. Figuring it probably wasn't a good idea, she went into another bullpen, grabbed a chair, and came back, sitting between McGee's and Tony's desk.

Ziva grinned at the girl. "Hello. I guess you already know who I am." Abby nodded and looked at the elevator. It opened, revealing Ducky.

"Hey Duck." Tony said.

"Hello. Now, I heard there was a small girl needing my help." He said looking at Abby. She nodded and walked up to him.

"My name is Abigail." She stuck her hand out for him to shake. He did, and then turned her arm over, examining the bruises. She winced a little but watched him.

After a few minutes he asked, "Do you have any bruises anywhere else." She nodded and rolled up her pants legs. Ducky bent down onto his knees. McGee was the most shocked. She looked back at him, when she saw his face she smiled.

"They gave me a pretty good beating. I didn't like them telling me what to do. They didn't like me not listening. But no matter how much they hurt me, I didn't back down." She had small tears in the corner of her eyes. McGee could tell she was acting stronger than she felt, from what about her life she has told him, she has to do that a lot. Her mom was gone almost 24/7. She wasn't allowed to go over to friends, nor have friends over when her mom was gone. It was a hard life for a teenager, but she always seemed happy. Never complained about it too much, she could always make him smile when he was upset.

"Okay, well nothing seems to be broken. Is there anymore?" Ducky asked. She nodded but didn't move. Ducky seemed to understand. He got off his knees.

"The others aren't as bad." Her voice was a little shaky as she said that. Ducky nodded.

"I would still prefer to see them. Would it be better if we went somewhere else?" Abby considered the idea for a second, and then nodded. McGee watched as she disappeared with Ducky into the elevator, they probably were going down to autopsy.

"Wow. The girl is tough." Tony said. "Who knew someone that young could take that kind of beating and still be able to smile and joke about it."

"I agree. She is a strong girl." Ziva said. They both looked at McGee, who simply nodded. He was still in shock. He had just seen her 2 days earlier. They had sat down at the bakery as she told him about a new story she was writing, and how the bakery was going to start having an open mike night, and that she was going to start it every Friday.

She loved writing and singing, she told them those were her ways to escape reality. He was amazed by how much imagination she had, usually only small children could have it. She probably had more.

"Yeah, she's pretty special." McGee said.

The elevator opened after a few minutes. They figured it was Ducky and Abby returning, but instead it was Gibbs. He looked at them for a second, and then looked at the chair sitting between the 2 desks.

"Where's the girl." He asked sitting down at his desk.

"With Ducky. She had some bad bruises on her arms, so I called him. Turns out she also has some on her legs and other areas, but she wouldn't show us. They left so she could show them in private." McGee said. Gibbs nodded.

"So, she tell you what happened yet?" He asked looking at McGee.

"No Boss. I was waiting to make sure she was okay first."

"Okay."

Then the elevator opened and Ducky and Abby came out. Gibbs was confused for a second. He had thought the friend was around his age or so. He hadn't even thought that the girl was a young teenager.

She walked to the chair and sat down. When she saw Gibbs she smiled.

"Hello." She said. Gibbs waved and walked over to Ducky, pulling him aside. He looked at McGee, who got up and followed.

"So, Duck. What do we got here."

"It seems the men who did this to her enjoyed hurting her. There are bruises all up and down her body, as far as she let me see, but I can tell the bruises continue. Nothing is broken, which is good, but she has severe bruises covering almost her whole body. I'm amazed she is able to move without showing pain." McGee looked back at the girl, who seemed to be getting annoyed with Tony staring at her. She was stood up in front of Tony and started saying something to him. He smiled because he could see she was telling him off.

Gibbs followed his gaze and smiled a little. "She is a tough girl. McGee." McGee looked at him. "Doesn't do any good putting it off." McGee stared at him on confusion for a second, and then understood. He walked over to the girl, who was sitting back in her chair. Tony with a small bit of shock on his face. Ziva was laughing.

She looked at McGee and saw the look on his face. Again, before he could say anything she already had an answer. "You want to know what happened today. Okay. I'll tell you just not here." McGee nodded and took her to an interrogation room, knowing the team would follow, but hoping she didn't.


	4. Shocked

She sat down across the table from McGee. Gibbs, Tony, and Ziva were behind the glass. She took a deep breath and started. "Okay, this morning I went to go get some coffee and meet up with some friends from school. I wanted to get there early, because my friends had never been there before, and I didn't want them to think they were at the wrong place. It was around 8, they weren't coming till 10. I didn't care; it gave me some time to mess with a new song I was writing.

"I was walking down the street, listening to my iPod. I didn't hear them come up behind me. One of them put their hand over my mouth. I immediately kicked the guy behind me. He let me go and I started running. I- I ran through an ally, thinking it would get me to the bakery faster. It didn't work. His buddy got there first. He pulled up in a truck; I couldn't see it, because snow had got in my eyes when I was running. I just heard the loud engine.

"Another dude grabbed me. I could tell he wasn't the same guy because his hands were stronger. He threw me into the car so hard I blacked out. When I woke up, I was tied to a bed. They kept saying things, I wasn't listening, I was examining the room. One door, no windows. After a while the guys started…they started hitting me. They wanted me to scream, cry, I just kept still. They-they didn't like it, kept hitting me till I did what they wanted."

She took a deep breath that shuddered a little. McGee couldn't believe what he was hearing. He just listened, wondering what his team was thinking.

"After a while, they gave up on trying to make me cry by hitting me. Th-th- they started arguing about which one would go first. I knew what they meant. I didn't want to get hurt anymore." She finally broke and started crying. McGee jumped up and went around to hug her.

After a few minutes, she finally stopped and got her breath back. "Anyway. While they were arguing I was able to stand up. Before the realized I was up, I already had my hand untied. I jumped of the bed. The big one came after me and grabbed my neck, started chocking me. I punched him, but he didn't let go. He had a gun in his pocket. I grabbed it quickly and shot him in the hip. He backed away and fell over the other one came after me. I punched him," She took a deep breath, closed her eyes for a second, a few tears fell.

"Heard a weird crack. Guessed I broke his nose. He kept coming. He grabbed my arm, I shot his foot, he turned around, I shot his leg just to make sure he didn't chase me. As I ran out I saw my iPod, but not my coat. I grabbed it and ran out the door. The sun was setting, made me panic. I ran and ran. Eventually ending up in that park. I called you. That's it."

She was shaking; McGee went back over and hugged her. She started crying again. He held her and let her cry, probably 10 minutes passed before she let go, and wiped her eyes.

"It's going to be alright. Okay. We got the guys in our control. They're not going anywhere."

She gave him a small smile. "McGee, can I ask you a weird question?"

"Sure."

"Would it be alright if I stayed at your house tonight? I don't want to be alone, especially after today." McGee nodded. "Thank McGee." She hugged him again, wiped her eyes, and walked out of the room. McGee stared at the door for a second, and then walked out.

He walked into the bullpen, where everybody was sitting. He figured they left when Abby had finished her story. He walked over to his desk, and looked at the girl, who had pulled her iPod out of her pocket and was listening to it, her eyes closed. Every now and then a small tear falling from her eyes.

He looked around the room; the rest of the team was staring at her. He knew they had listened to her. He wondered what they thought of her now.

She could feel them watching her, but she didn't care. She just listened to her music, and cried. She did this regularly, never in front of people. She didn't want people do know how sad she was, but in this case, she didn't care. She just cried.

Finally after talking about it for a while, the team finally decided to go home for the night. McGee took Abby by her house so she could grab some clothes. She came out a few minutes later with a backpack on and a giant bag, which he figured was her guitar.

She laid her stuff by the couch and looked around McGee's apartment. It was small, and crowded. She couldn't think of anywhere she would like to be. She explored for a few minutes, figuring out where all the room were. Then she went back into the living, sat down on the couch, and pulled her laptop out of her bag and started writing.

After a little while, McGee had order pizza and they were sitting on the couch. She had handed him her laptop to let him read her story. When he finished he told her what about the book she liked. They talked about it for a little while, and then McGee went to bed.

She sat on the couch for a little while, messing with her computer. Around midnight, she walked over to the window. She liked watching the snow glisten in the moon light. She wasn't sure how long she stood there, thinking.

After a while she heard a car door slam. She looked down to watch the person. She didn't see the car, so she immediately thought, "It's Friday, some dude probably got drunk, and his buddy is dropping him off." She watched as the guy looked up the building, which was kind of weird. Then she saw him point this huge gun at the window. She had just enough time to think, "How in the world did I miss that." Then the gunshot went off, echoing through the parking lot.


	5. Gone and Missing

Ok I had a problem with writers block today. Hope you like this. It kinda jumps around, but I hope not too much.

McGee was already was awake when the gunshot went off, but it was the scream that sent him flying towards the door. He ran out, and he everything seemed to be in slow motion. Glass was still raining across the still figure on the ground. McGee grabbed his gun and ran over; he looked out the window, just in time to see a black truck driving off.

He bent down next to the still figure. "Abby, Abby are you okay?" She looked up at him then hugged him as tight as she could.

"Oh McGee. I was just sitting by the window. I didn't even think they would find me. I-I-" She started crying into his shoulder. He hugged her, wishing he would have warned her about this. There was always a chance they could've found her. Who were they anyway? The 2 guys she attacked were still at the hospital, weren't they.

After a few minutes, she let him go, and went to go clean up some small scratches she got from the falling glass. As she walked into the kitchen McGee pulled out his cell phone to call Gibbs. He looked at the time 3:28. Hopefully he was still awake. He dialed the number.

"Gibbs." He answered. He didn't sound like he was asleep, McGee sighed a little.

"Gibbs. Someone shot at Abby. She was sitting by the window. She is alright, a couple scratches from the glass. She is pretty scared. Can we stay at your place for the night?"

"Yeah. Just be careful, if anyone follows you, you call me. Got that?"

"Got it Boss. Be there soon." McGee hung up.

They were sitting inside Gibbs' house. Abby was still shaking. Gibbs had given her a blanket, but it didn't help much. McGee was telling him what happened, but there wasn't much to tell. After a while she fell asleep. McGee and Gibbs went to bed.

She blinked a couple of times, and looked around. Nobody was in the living room anymore. She looked at the clock 4:52. She hadn't slept very long. She sat up slowly, the bruises hurting her sides. She looked around and saw her guitar. She went and unzipped the case, making sure to stay clear of the windows. She figured it was a little early before anybody would get up.

She finally found her way down into the basement. The cool air felt good. She stopped and stared and the boat skeleton for a few minutes then went and sat under it. She started strumming her guitar, making sure it was still in tune. Then started playing one of her favorite songs.

Gibbs had gone downstairs, planning on getting some coffee. He looked in the living room, and realized that Abby was gone. He looked in the kitchen and in the bathrooms. He finally went down in the basement, when he heard a guitar. He slowly continued down the stairs, and saw her playing on a blue guitar. It was a sad melody. He could hear her singing quietly. He finally finished the last of the steps.

She stopped playing and looked up at him, "Hi. I didn't figure anyone would be up."

"Neither did I. That's why I usually get up this early." She gave him a small smile. "You play the guitar pretty good."

"Thanks. It took me forever to earn up enough money to buy it. Took me even longer to figure out how to play." She stood up. "Your boat is nice."

"Thanks."

"It helped me not think about yesterday." He looked at her; she was staring at the boat, like she saw more.

"How did it do that?" He asked.

"Well, in my mind, I prefer to imagine things are different then what they truly are. You may see just a common boat. I see a water fountain, which has the ability to turn different colors. " She was smiling again, even though tears were falling from her eyes. She wiped them, and then smiled at Gibbs.

"Your imagination is powerful. Do you know why?" He thought it was an odd question, but he wanted to know more about this small girl.

"I figure it is because it's the only thing that keeps me from getting to sad. I'm sure McGee has told you about my parents. Well, when your alone all the time, you have to have a way to pass the time. It's more fun to think you're killing monsters, rather than sweeping the floor. It's probably not right for someone my age to rely on it so much, but I do." Gibbs smiled at her; it was an odd way to think.

She rubbed her eyes again, "I think I'm going to go lay back down. Maybe I'll sleep better this time." She waved and walked back upstairs. Gibbs smiled and looked at the boat, thinking about what it would look like like a fountain.

Gibbs was following McGee has they drove to work. That day nothing interesting happened, because the guys were still at the hospital. They sat most of the morning in silence, the most exciting thing was when Tony came up behind Abby and tapped her shoulder. She jumped and grabbed his wrist, twisting it till she realized it was him.

Around lunch McGee and Abby decided to go get lunch. Gibbs insisted Tony go with them. When all 3 were gone Gibbs went down to visit Abby's lab. She didn't tell him much besides what he already knew. The guys had been shot with the gun that had been found at the crime scene. Also it was the small Abby that had punched them.

Just as Gibbs was about to leave, he got a call from Tony.

"Gibbs."

"Gibbs, I lost McGee and Abby somewhere in the traffic. They haven't shown up at the restaurant yet. I have a feeling something is wrong. I tried to call him, but he didn't answer."

"How long ago did you lose them DiNozzo. I'll have Abby start tracking McGee's phone."

"Um about 20 minutes ago. The traffic was crazy."

"Damn. Okay, Abby's tracking McGee's number. Get back her quickly."

"Got it Boss." Gibbs hung up. He watched Abby press buttons on her computer.

"Bad news Gibbs. McGee's phone is turned off."

"I'm going to tell Tony to search the area, look for McGee's car."

McGee woke up in a dark room. He couldn't remember how he got there. He thought for a second. He remembered driving with Abby to go get lunch. Wait, where was Abby? He looked around the room; she wasn't in there with him. He tried to stand up, when he realized one of his hands were handcuffed to a pipe. Damn it.

Abby was waking up. She was also locked in a room. She immediately looked around for McGee. He wasn't there, but some man was. He was dressed in all black, so she couldn't see him too well.

"Now," he said. "You're going to answer all my questions. If you do not. I will be forced to hurt you. Refuse 10 times. I will shoot you, and move onto your friend. Now you don't want him to die because of you. Do you?"

"What did you do with him? Who are you?" She yelled. She tried to lung at the guy, but her arm was handcuffed to a pipe. They guy kicked her a few times in the ribs. She screamed from the pain. There was a cracking noise, which she knew wasn't good.

"No. Only I ask the questions. You will not yell at me again. You do anything I don't like; it will shorten your chances of getting out of here alive. Now answer the question. This is where the fun begins. Now you don't want him to die. Do you?"

"No sir." She was crying.

"Good. Now for question 2."

McGee heard her scream, but didn't know what to do. He searched his pockets for his phone. "Please, please be there. Yes!" It was still in his pocket. It was turned off from when he forgot to turn it on this morning. He turned it on. "Please be signal. Please. No!" There wasn't any signal. He pulled at the handcuff for a few minutes. Then the door flew open.

"Your small friend doesn't do well with answering questions. Now I'm going to ask you some. Every time you refuse to answer a question, I'll hurt you. Refuse to answer 10 questions, I'll kill you. Then your little friend. You don't want me to kill her. Do you?"

McGee knew it was no good to argue. "No."

The guy started laughing. "Good, see this is why you're smarter than her. I had to hurt her before she answered. She was worried about you. Screaming at me to tell me where you were. I don't like being bossed around, so I had to kick her a little extra hard."

McGee felt like he could kill this guy. He definitely deserved it, he had injured his friend. If only he wasn't handcuffed…


	6. Help

Okay very bad case of writers block delayed this story, it's not the best chapter, and sorry it's so short. I wrote more but I'm saving it for the next chapter

"Gibbs." Gibbs said answering his phone.

"Gibbs. I found McGee's car. There is a bullet hole I the tire. There is also some blood on the spare tire. Looks like they were trying to change the tire when they were attacked."

"Where DiNozzo?"

"Just off the highway."

Before Gibbs could answer Abby ran up to him. "Gibbs! McGee turned his phone on! I was able to trace him!"

"Where is he Abbs?"

"In some old factory, not too far from where he and Abby went to go get food."

"Send the directions to Tony."

"Already done."

He directed his attention back to his phone. "Tony. Go to the address on your phone. Ziva and I will be there soon. Don't do anything till we get there"

"Okay Boss. Getting right on it." Tony hung up.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Abby was fading in and out of conciseness. The pain was becoming unbearable. Now, she was pretty sure her left leg, and the wrists that was handcuffed, along with a couple of ribs were broken. The guy came back in, she knew that wasn't good. He had a gun in his hand.

"Okay, you've done your part. Now, I'm going to kill you." He pointed the gun at her. Time slowed down for a few seconds and she was able to come up with an idea. It wasn't a smart idea, but it was the last thing she had.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

McGee was sitting in his 'room', pulling at his handcuff. The man had told him that he would kill Abby, kill her first so he could hear her scream. McGee was blacking out; the dude had hit him pretty hard with the butt of his gun. McGee kept pulling against the handcuffed.

Then he heard the gunshot and heard her scream. McGee tensed up, listening for any other sound, anything to proof she was still alive. Nothing. He leaned against the wall, finally letting the darkness take over him.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Gibbs pulled up to the old factory. Tony was pacing outside, his gun drawn. Gibbs and Ziva ran up to him.

"Boss, gunshots were fired. There was 1 gunshot, then I heard Abby scream, 2 more gunshots, then nothing."

"Ok, let's go in." Gibbs said. They ran inside the building.

After a few empty doors Tony yelled, "Found something Boss!" Gibbs came running. Tony was shining his flashlight inside a room. There was a lot of blood on the floor. There was also a body. It was of a grown man, all dressed in black. The blood on the floor was separate from the body. So it was either McGee's or Abby's.

"Keep searching. They have to be here somewhere." Gibbs said. His heart was racing at the sight of the blood. Was it McGee's? Or was it Abby's? The thought of either of them being dead made Gibbs tense up.

"Gibbs!" Ziva yelled. Gibbs came running. Inside the room right next to the last one, McGee and Abby were both in there, passed out. Abby was bleeding from several areas. McGee looked fine, but when examined close up, he had a black eye, and a large knot on the back of his head. Tony was already calling an ambulance.

Ziva run up to Abby while Gibbs ran up next to McGee. He saw his handcuffed wrist. "Tony! Go check and see if that guy has a handcuff key on him." Tony nodded and ran out, returning a short time later, handing the key to Gibbs. Gibbs unlocked McGee's wrist. Then he turned around to check on Abby, she had half of a broken handcuff on her wrist. Gibbs unlocked it. Then he checked for a heartbeat. It took him a minute to find it, but it was there. Slow, but steady.

He looked over at McGee; Tony was sitting next to him. Gibbs wasn't sure what to say. He just looked back and forth from Abby to McGee. Wondering how it all went wrong. They sat in silence and waiting for the paramedics to arrive.

After a few minutes, the paramedics arrived. Gibbs watched as the loaded McGee and Abby onto stretchers, pushing them into 2 ambulances. Gibbs road with McGee, Ziva and Tony following.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Gibbs was sitting in the waiting room. The doctors had taken Abby into surgery for her broken bones; McGee was getting checked for a concussion. Ziva and Tony came in.

"Boss, how are they?" Tony said running up to Gibbs.

"McGee is getting checked for a concussion, other than that he is fine. Abby is in surgery."

Tony sat down hard next to Gibbs. "Why did he go harder on her? McGee is the stronger one. He would have been more of a threat."

"Maybe that is just it Tony. He hurt the weak first." Ziva said, sitting next to Tony.

"If only I would've kept a better watch on them." Tony said putting his face in his hands.

"Don't beat yourself up over this Tony. It's not your fault." Ziva said patting his shoulder.

Tony was about to say something when a doctor came out. "Timothy McGee?" Gibbs and Tony were the first ones to stand up, but Gibbs was the first one to get to him.

"How is he?" Gibbs asked.

"Timothy is just fine. It wasn't a concussion. He will have a headache for a few days. When he wakes up, which should be anytime soon, you will be able to take him."

"Good. How's Abby?" Tony asked.

"She is still in surgery. She has lost a lot of blood. 2 ribs were broken, so was her left leg. She flat lined on us once, but it's going well now."

"Okay. Can we go see McGee?" Ziva asked.

"Yes. I'll be back in a minute to show you to his room."

"Thank you." They went and sat back down as the doctor went back through the doors.


	7. Family

**Okay, so first I HAVE to say thank you to _smush68_, they have reviewed on every single chapter and I really appreciate knowing someone is staying with this story. So _THANK YOU!_**

Gibbs and Tony were sitting in McGee's room. Ziva had decided to wait outside for an update on Abby. They were sitting in silence. After a few minutes McGee started waking up.

"Probie! Welcome back."

"Tony? Where am I?" McGee was looking around when he saw Gibbs. "Boss, what's going on?"

"You were attacked. You are in a hospital. The doctor said you were fine, when you woke up, you were allowed to leave. How do you feel?" Gibbs said.

"Wait. Where is that guy? Did you guys kill him? Where's Abby? Is she okay?"

"McGee relax. He is dead, but we didn't kill him. He was dead when we got there. Abby is in surgery. She should be fine." McGee sighed and relaxed a little. The guy was dead…but they hadn't killed him. He didn't kill him, he was unconscious.

"Did the guy kill himself?" McGee looked at Gibbs, figuring he'd tell him yes. But when Gibbs looked at Tony, a different thought accrued to him.

"No. He was shot twice in the chest. I thought you killed him." Tony said looking at McGee.

"I-I- was handcuffed to a pipe, and I blacked out after the first gunshot. Which means-" Gibbs cut McGee off.

"Abby killed him."

"Damn, that kid is…" Tony thought for a word to describe her but couldn't find one. McGee sat up, his head hurt for a second, but it passed.

"How long till she is out of surgery?" McGee asked. Then Ziva came in.

"McGee, how are you feeling?"

"Fine. How's Abby?" Ziva looked at the floor. "Is she okay? Ziva."

Ziva looked up. "They put her in ICU. One of her broken ribs broke a hole in one of her lungs. They fixed it up, but she has to use a breathing tube right now."

"Oh okay. As long as she isn't dead or dying, so how long does she have to stay in there?"

"They said at least for 2 days, the patch they use to fix the hole should be working by then. They also sedated her, so she should be asleep up until late tomorrow."

"How long does she have to stay here?"

"At least until for 2 weeks, give her ribs time to heal some."

"Okay. Oh!" McGee's sudden outburst made them all jump. "We better call her mom, she gets back this Friday. She'll probably want to know where her child is."

"I'll get right on that McGee. Think you're ready to leave?"

"Yeah. I'll come with you, her mom has met me. Where are my clothes?" McGee looked around; neither Gibbs nor Tony had them.

"Oh. I have them." Ziva said, walking out. Then she came back handing McGee some fresh clothes.

"Thanks Ziva. Let me change real fast."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

They were in the waiting room when McGee came out. "Okay Boss. You read to call her mom?"

"Yeah." Gibbs and McGee walked away from Tony and Ziva, so they weren't butting in. Gibbs handed McGee his phone and McGee dialed the number. He put it on speaker so they both could explain to her what was going on.

"Hello?"

"Hi. Is this Ms. Jackson?" McGee went first, since she did know him.

"Yeah. Who is this?"

"This is Timothy McGee. We've met before."

"Is this about Abby? What did she do this time?" Her tone of voice made Gibbs take over.

"Ms. Jackson. My name is Special Agent Gibbs. Your daughter is in the hospital."

"What happened this time?"

"This time?" McGee asked.

"Yes, about a year ago she got into trouble and had to go to the hospital. Now is this something _important_? Because I have a meeting to go to and you men are making me late." Gibbs already didn't like this woman. There was no "is she okay" or "what happened." Also, the way she said _important_ made it sound like her daughter being in a hospital wasn't.

"Ma'am your daughter is in ICU right now."

"Okay. Listen, you're going to have to handle it. I'm not going to be late. Goodbye." She hung up.

"What is wrong with that woman?" Gibbs asked. Anger clearly heard in his voice.

"I don't know Boss. When I met her, she didn't seem real interested in her, but I just thought it was a bad day, or something. I didn't think she actually wouldn't care about her daughter being in ICU."

"What kind of mother is she? I'd be on the next flight here." Gibbs wanted to punch a hole in the wall.

"Do you think they would let us go see her? I don't want to leave her in there alone. She doesn't like being alone." Gibbs looked up at McGee, a small bit of anger being replaced by sadness. He could tell McGee truly cared about this girl.

"Only family members only. Remember McGee? Those are the rules."

"Yeah. I think this time I'm going to break the rules." Gibbs smiled at his agent.

"Good. I already told them she was your daughter." McGee looked at him, shock for one second, a smile the next.

"Thanks Boss." McGee walked to the elevator. Gibbs smiled as he walked back to the waiting room. When he got there Tony and Ziva immediately met up with him.

"What did her mom say?" Tony asked.

"She pretty much said she didn't care." Anger was flooding back into Gibbs.

"What did she say exactly. Maybe you heard her wrong." Ziva said.

"After we told her Abby was in ICU, she said, 'well is it something important, because I have a meeting to go to.' So I think that means her daughter isn't important."

"Seriously?" Tony looked like he was in mild shock.

"Seriously DiNozzo."

"Where has McGee gone?" Ziva asked.

"He went to go see Abby."

"The small one, right?" Ziva asked.

"Right."

"Wait, I thought only family was allowed to go into ICU?" Tony asked.

"Exactly DiNozzo." Gibbs said walking away.


	8. Small Talk

**Worked on this chapter late into the night, (had to my friend passed out on me.)**

McGee was sitting next to Abby's bed. Under the blankets, she looked almost normal, except for the tube helping her breathe, and all the wires. McGee gave a small smile seeing that she was alright, well not dead.

He pulled one of the chairs over close to the bed and sat down. He grabbed her hand, which was considerably smaller than his own, and pushed a strand of her curly brown hair out of her face. Then he looked out the window, it was completely black outside. He looked at the clock on the wall. 2:19. He hadn't realized it was so late, Gibbs and them seemed to be so awake. He leaned back against the chair and relaxed. He suddenly felt really tired, even though he had slept all day. He began thinking about the first day he met her.

*Flashback time!*

"Mocha latte, extra cream!" The waitress yelled from behind the desk. McGee had just gotten his coffee and was walking towards the door. He didn't even see the small girl, standing up from a table, or he didn't up until he ran his coffee right into her.

"Dude! Watch where you're going!" She yelled.

"I'm so sorry." He said grabbing napkins from the table. He handed her some. She started wiping the brown splatter on her shirt. After she wiped up what she could, she helped him wipe of the table.

"Dude, you completely soaked my notebook! Great, 2 months of work, gone!" She gave him a look that sent a small chill down his spine. It was a lot like the one Gibbs gave him, when he was mad.

"I'm sorry." He repeated. She continued to glare at him as they finished wiping off the table.

"Do you have any idea how long it's going to take me to write all of that? I was really hoping to get it typed and edited by the end of the year. If I gave up sleep for a while, I would make my deadline, but thanks to you I'll be lucky to have it done next May. That's really bad."

"Wait. Are you a writer?" He asked. The girl was no older than 12, he found it a little surprising.

"Yeah. I was hoping to have my book going to publishers by next summer. Now that is NOT going to happen." He could still hear the anger in her voice, but it was a bit litter.

"What was it about?" He threw the last of the napkins away.

"Last call for mocha latte!" The waitress yelled.

"Hold that thought." She threw her notebook into the trash, and went to go get her coffee. When she came back she sat down at the table. "If you want to know about my book, you are going to have to sit down and listen." She had a small smile on her face, but there was anger in her eyes.

"As long as you don't hurt me." McGee said, sitting down. He knew it was weird, a grown man, sitting with a young girl, and he wasn't her father. But he was surprised to find such a young writer, with such big plans; he wanted to know a little.

"Oh, I won't, but I could if I need to. So think twice about what you say or do." McGee laughed a little, she sounded a lot older than she was.

"Okay, now tell me what your book is about?" A broad smile broke on the girls face as she began to explain about witches and monster. McGee listened fully as the young girl explained the anger in her eyes disappearing and replaced with excitement.

When she was done, McGee was fully involved. She had planned the whole story out, beginning to end. Her only problem was was getting it down on paper.

She pulled out her cell phone and checked the time. "Man, I got to get home before my mom does." She began to get up, and then sat back down. "I never got your name." She stuck her hand out for him to shake. "I'm Abbigail. 2 bs. But my friends usually call me Abby. "

McGee grabbed her hand. "Timothy McGee."

"I'll probably just call you McGee if that's okay? Anyway thanks."

"Yeah. That's fine, and for what?"

"For listening to me. Nobody has for a long time. So, thanks."

"Anytime. I'm sorry about ruining your book."

"Will you be here tomorrow?"

"Probably. Why?"

"You can pay me back by giving me a new notebook. Then we'll be even." She had a broad smile as she waved goodbye and walked out the bakery door.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

"McGee. McGee! Wake up." McGee could feel someone shaking his shoulder. He opened his eyes sleepily and saw Gibbs standing above him. He didn't even realize he fell asleep.

"Boss, how'd you get in here?"

"Oh, I simply told them I was her grandfather. You should head him, get some rest."

"I've had plenty of rest."

"Yeah, but you still have a window that needs replacing. Your house is going to be freezing the next time you go back, plus there there's a chance it's going to snow tonight. You won't want to have to deal with that."

"I guess you're right Boss. I'll be back after I replace the glass, or sooner if needed. You'll call me if she wakes up?"

"Of course. Now go." McGee nodded and started to walk out. He gave Abby one more look, then headed out.

Gibbs took McGee's seat right next to the bed. "I know you haven't know me for a long time, but McGee seems to like you very much. The rest of my team thinks very highly of you. As do I. Tony, he is probably the most surprised. He had an odd opinion of girls, up until he met Ziva, but I don't think it changed him much because of her past. You, you probably showed him a new light. I'm pretty sure the last thing he'd figure a 13 year old would be saving his partner's life." Gibbs smiled a little.

"Ziva, now she's like you in ways." Gibbs sat there and continued telling her about his team. He didn't know if it did any good or not, but he kept at it. An hour probably passed when he was finishing.

"Now Ducky's assistant, Palmer. Well, there isn't much I can say about him. I-" He stopped as Abby started moving around. Gibbs stood up as her eyes flew open and she started chocking.

"Abby, Abby calm down. Just breath threw your nose." It took her a second to get the message. She took a deep breath from her nose and relaxed. She looked around the room for a second, and then pointed towards a desk. Gibbs looked over and saw a notebook and pen laying on it. He handed them to her, who immediately wrote out something.

She handed him the notebook. _Where's McGee? Is he okay? _He handed the notebook back to her. "He's fine. He went home. Took some persuading, but I finally got him to go." She wrote something on the notebook, paused then wrote some more. She handed the notebook back to him.

_Good. He probably needed the rest. Now, can you tell me what happened and why there is a giant tube in my mouth?_ _Or, maybe you should be getting a doctor. _Gibbs nodded. "I'll be right back. I'll call McGee while I'm out there." As he got up to leave, he heard a loud smack behind him. He turned around; Abby was hitting the notebook with her hand. She was handing him the notebook again. He walked back over and grabbed it.

_Tell McGee I said Hi. Technically wrote. And don't let the doctors catch you on the phone, or you could be in more trouble than me. _Gibbs smiled. "I'll be careful." She gave him thumbs up. Gibbs handed her back the notebook and walked out.

The first nurse he found, he told Abby was awake. She went off to find her doctor as he went to the elevator to call McGee.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

McGee had just finished a quick job of covering the whole in his window when his phone rang. The caller ID showed Gibbs. "Gibbs. How is she? Is she awake?"

"Everything is fine. She is awake. We talked for a second before she told me to go get a doctor. She wanted me to tell you hi." Gibbs laughed a bit at the end.

"How did you talk to her?"

"Well, I gave her a notebook and she wrote on it."

"Oh. Well I finished fixing the window. I'll be there soon." McGee hung up. He grabbed his coat and headed out the door.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

McGee met Gibbs in the waiting room. Gibbs was sitting in a chair; McGee sat down next to him.

"Boss, what's going on?"

"Nothing McGee. The doctor is just asking her questions."

"Oh. What happened when she woke up?"

"First she chocked on the breathing tube. But once I told her to breathe through her nose she was fine. Then she asked me for the paper. First thing she asked was where were you and if you were alright."

"Really?" McGee thought about how those were the questions that had gotten her hurt. Gibbs nodded. Then the doctor came walking in. Gibbs and McGee walked up to him.

"Well, she is doing very well. We gave her some more pain medication to help. You can go see her now."

"Can we both go?" McGee asked. Gibbs looked at him.

"Well, normally I wouldn't allow it, but since she is doing so well." He led them back into her room.

When she McGee she tried to smile, but with the tube in the way she wrote on the notebook, handing it to McGee. He smiled and took it. _Hey McGee! I'm glad you're up and moving around. Unlike me…_

McGee smiled. "Hey Abby. How are you feeling?" She wrote on the notebook.

_Like I've been trampled by 2 tons of kittens._

McGee laughed and showed the note to Gibbs. "2 tons of kittens? Odd way of saying it."

_Well, if it was a normal thing, then I defiantly wouldn't be fine. More likely insane. Wait… I'm confusing myself._

"You do that sometimes."

_Yeah. That is why I'm me. Hey, the pain killers are kicking in and I'm falling back asleep. Can we continue this l8r?_

"Sure. I'll be back though."

_I didn't think you would just forget about me. Bye. _McGee looked up from the note, Abby had already fallen asleep. He smiled. As they left McGee kissed her forehead lightly. Then he followed Gibbs out.

"You really care for that girl, don't you McGee?" Gibbs asked, as they walked down the hall.

"Well, yeah. We were good friends before. Now, we've gotten closer. I just think it's odd that I'm always the first thing she ask about."

"Well, she counts on you for help. You're important to her, so she wants to make sure your safe, before herself. She's like you."

"How's that Boss?"

"Well, if anyone you knew was in danger, you'd put their safety before your own. Now, I'm going to go get some coffee. It's been to long since my last cup." Gibbs left McGee thinking about what he said. It was true; he would put his teammates before himself. The more he thought about it, the more he saw that Abby was like that.

He looked down at the notebook. He re-read all the notes, most of which were just yes or no, which must have been from the doctor. He smiled at the 2 tons of kittens. Now, he just sat and wait for her to wake back up, and answer the question that kept coming up in his mind. _How did she save them?_

**I stayed up all night writing this. Literally, so I hope you like it :)**


	9. Friends

Abby blinked a few times, and looked around the room. There was a nurse refilling her IV. She tried to talk, and then remembered the tube helping her breathe. She looked around for the notebook, it wasn't in there. She tapped the bed till the nurse looked over. She tapped her wrist, asking what time it was.

"It is almost noon." The nurse said. Abby thought about it for a second. Wait noon? The last time she woke up it was almost 2. Wait! Does that mean she slept all day? Oh great. Poor McGee. Oh no! McGee! Was he still here? He probably left for the night. What if he didn't? She'd feel so guilty if he stayed there all night. The nurse was watching her.

"Would you like me to go get your dad?" She asked. What? Her dad? No, he couldn't be... he was too far away from her life. She must mean McGee. McGee told them he was her dad? Now she was really confused. She nodded to the nurse, who left.

Abby shifted so she could look out the window. It was snowing again. She smiled as much as she could. It seemed like years since she last thought about her dad. She originally wanted to stay with him, but her mom wouldn't listen. She hadn't heard from him in 3 years. They wrote each other for the first 3 years…but he stopped for a good reason.

The door opened again. She turned back over, McGee was coming in. He handed her back her notebook.

"Is something wrong?" He asked. She wiped her eyes, small tears had been forming. She grabbed the notebook and wrote on it.

_No, I was just thinking. Did you stay here all night?_

"No. I left around 10. Gibbs came and stayed for a while then."

_Oh. Gibbs is cool. Wait. Don't you have you have to work?_

"No, it's Saturday."

_Really?_

"Yeah, hey the doctor said he can take the breathing tube out later."

_Yay! I will be able to speak!_

"Yeah, he said in about an hour."

_Cool. Did you tell them you were my dad?_

"No, Gibbs did. He also told them he was your grandfather."

_Ha, of course he did. So, when they take this thing out, am I going to leave ICU?_

"You should."

_Cool._

McGee watched as she looked back out the window. "Can I ask you a question?"

_You want to know how we got out alive. Don't you? I can tell by the look on your face. Well, you'll have to wait until I can talk again. Okay?_

"Okay. Do you need anything?"

She thought about it for a second then her eyes opened wide. She scribbled really fast on the paper. _Has this been on the news yet?_

"No, we've kept it on the down low."

_Phew. Can you call my friend Max and have her come here in 2 hours. After I get this tube out, and get used to talking. She is probably wondering why I never showed up that day, and why I haven't had any contact with her since. I don't need her thinking I'm in danger…still._

"Sure, can you give me her number and I'll go call her." She handed him her friend's number and he went to go call her.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

It was cold outside as he dialed the number. It rang for a second then a girl answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi. Is this Max?"

"Yeah. Who is this?"

"My name is Special Agent McGee. I-"

"You're Abbs friend! Have you heard from her? Is she alright?"

"Yes, I've heard from her. She wants you to come to the hospital in 2 hours."

"Why is she in the hospital?"

"She will probably explain when you get here."

"Okay. Thanks for calling, I've been worried."

"No problem." The girl hung up. McGee smiled and walked back into the hospital.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

McGee was sitting in the waiting room. They had removed Abby's breathing tube, and they were moving her into a new room. Now, friends and family were allowed. Which was good since her friend would be here in an hour.

The doctor brought McGee to her new room. She was just waking up from the medicine they gave her before taking the tube out.

"Hey, McGee." Her voice was quiet and raspy. "Man, this sounds weird." She smiled. McGee laughed.

"I called your friend. She'll be here in 45 minutes."

"Knowing her she'll probably be here in 30. She doesn't like waiting. What did she say?"

"She freaked out on me at first. Once I told her you were fine, she relaxed, kind of."

"Sounds like her. She'll probably have a heart attack when I tell her what happened."

McGee decided now was the best time to ask, before her friend got here. "Can you tell me what happened now?" Abby's smile disappeared.

"Well, how much do you want to know?"

"Just how you were able to kill him."

"Oh… Well he had me handcuffed to a pipe. He came in with his gun, planning to kill me, then you. It was dark, but I could see where his gun was pointed. I had an idea. I shifted to my right some, hoping he didn't notice. He didn't. When he fired I pulled the chain tight. Lucky me, he had good aim. Where I had been sitting, the chain was. He shot it and it broke.

"I screamed, to make him think he shot me. He started laughing. I got up somehow. He couldn't see me. I punched him; hard enough to confuse him long enough for me to grab the gun. I started shooting him. When I heard him fall, I dropped the gun and walked out. You were in the room right next to where I was. I passed out as soon as I got in there. Is that enough?" She had tears building up in her eyes.

"That is perfect." He smiled and wiped one of her eyes. Then the door opened. A girl came running in. She went up to hug Abby but stopped, looking her up and down.

"Abby! What happened? I'd hug you, but I don't know where you're hurt. How are you? I need to know everything." Abby started laughing. She pulled a chair up next to McGee; she seemed to see him for the first time. "Who are you? You're McGee right?"

"That's correct. I'll leave and let you guys talk." He waved to Abby and walked out.


	10. Surprises

**Okay, so in this story Abby Sciuto is also in here, so when she does come, I call her Abby and the other Lil' Abby, so nobody gets too confused.**

_"That's correct. I'll leave and let you guys talk." He waved to Abby and walked out._

Abby smiled as McGee waved and walked out. Then she looked at her best friend who was staring at her with concern. "You're here a lot sooner than 2 hours, I think it's more like an hour and 15 minutes."

"Hey! My best friend is in the hospital after disappearing a week ago! I wasn't going to wait! What's wrong with your voice?"

"Max, chill! I'm still breathing, now on my own." Abby gave her friend a sarcastic smile.

"You had to have help breathing? Okay, no more stalling! Tell me what happened now!"

"I will, if you promise not to go crazy on me."

"Too late."

"Max. Promise me."

"Fine, I promise."

"Good. Now…" Abby started explaining, telling everything she told McGee.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

"Oh. My. Gods." Max said when Abby finished. She stared at her friend, who was lying in a hospital bed, smiling at her, as if nothing bad had happened.

"It's fine Max. We came out alive." Max still couldn't get over the fact that she had been kidnapped **twice**. That Sunday morning, her and their other friend Ria, had sat there for an hour waiting. They just figured her mom had grounded her, and they tell them why Monday. When she didn't show up for school, they just shrugged it off. By Wednesday, they thought she got sick from the cold. On Friday, when she still hadn't had any contact with any of them, Max got a little worried, but still didn't think something like **that** happened.

"You were attacked! How can it be fine?" She asked.

"Because, I lived. I figure that is a big success. I'll be back at school probably next week or so. Depends on how long it takes for my ribs to heal, then I have to wait for the bruises to disappear…" Her voice trailed off. She stared out the window for a few seconds.

"Something's wrong. What's wrong?" Max asked.

"Nothing, can you go get McGee and wait out there for a few minutes?"

"Why? What's wrong?" She asked with a little more force.

"Please." Abby said it so quiet, Max almost didn't hear her. She nodded and went to go get McGee.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

McGee was sitting in the waiting room. He knew something was wrong. Abby was hiding something. Her normally blue eyes had turned gray, which only happened when she was really upset. At first he figured it was just from everything that had happened the past few days, but when he walked in they looked sadder. Even worse when she told him her part of the story.

He looked up when the double doors opened. Max came walking out, looking a little annoyed. He walked up to her.

"She wants to talk to you, alone." She said.

"Why?"

"I don't know! She wouldn't tell me." McGee could almost see the steam coming out of her ears.

"Okay. I'll go see her." He left her muttering to herself. He wonder why she was mad, but since she was her best friend and she wasn't telling her something, that could make her mad. "Girls are confusing." He said to himself.

He knocked on the door and walked into her room. She had pulled the blanket over her head. He smiled a little, and then walked up to the bed.

"Hey. Are you okay?" He asked, sitting down.

"No, but I'll live." With her good hand she pulled the blanket back down. He eyes were pink, and there were tear streaks. She wiped her eyes, which were now storm gray.

"What's wrong?"

"Not important right now. What happened to the guys that first attacked me? They're probably not still here right?"

"Right. There in Metro custody now." Abby sighed

"Good. I was hoping they weren't still in the open."

"Is that why you were crying?"

"No, don't worry McGee. I was just thinking. It's not important." She tried to smile, but the look on McGee's face told her he wanted to know.

"It is important, especially since what happened the past few days." McGee stared at her, his green eyes full of concern. He grabbed her hand. She was saved from telling him by a knock on the door. Abby came walking in.

"Hey McGee, hey Abby." Abby said, smiling at them.

"Hello."

"Hey Abbs. What are you doing here?" McGee asked.

"I haven't seen you in 4 days. Gibbs wouldn't let me come yesterday or the day before, but he hasn't said anything today, so I came."

"Oh, okay." Abby walked over and sat down next to McGee. The other Abby stared at them for a second, and then pulled the sheet back over her head.

"What are you doing?" Abby asked.

"I feel like I should walk away, but I can't so I do the best I can." Lil' Abby laughed. McGee smiled, and then looked at Abby.

"Let's go talk out here." He and Abby walked out. They walked back into the waiting room, where Max was tapping her foot.

"Finally. I can go back in there, right?" She asked when she saw them.

"Go ahead." Max walked back through the double doors.

"One of Abby's friends I presume." Abby said.

"Yeah, so what's up Abbs?" McGee sat down in one of the chairs.

"Nothing McGee. I just came to check on you. Gibbs said you were fine, but I wanted to check for myself."

"Oh, thanks Abbs. But I am fine, really."

"Okay. So how's she?"

"I thought she was fine, but when I went to see her earlier, she was crying. I asked her why, but she wouldn't tell me."

"Oh, well maybe you can ask her friend when she comes back out." As if on cue, Max came back out. Putting on her coat. McGee walked up to her.

"Are you leaving?" He asked.

"Yeah, mom said I could only stay till 3, which is now. So she's probably down there waiting for me. And don't worry, I promised her I wouldn't tell anyone except our closest friends; you might have other teenagers here later. You've been warned." She started to walk away, but McGee went after her.

"Hey, did Abby tell you what was wrong when you went back?" McGee asked when he got her.

"It's not surprising. After all that's happened." She muttered, not meeting McGee's eyes.

"What is it?" He asked.

Max looked up and met his eyes. She had a small smile. "Well, nothing is technically wrong. She told me she's been wishing she had a dad and now after all that's happened she's found someone pretty close. I got to go; I don't want to be in too much trouble." Max gave McGee a smile and walked to the elevator.

Abby walked over to McGee who hadn't moved since Max left. She thought something was serious when she saw his face. "What's wrong with her?" She asked.

"Her friend said she sees me as her dad." McGee was in complete shock. She really thought of him as her dad. He hadn't really thought about it. He was there for her, when she had nobody to turn to. It was a surprise to him. Was he? Abby snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"McGee? You okay?"

"Abbs, I have to go talk to Abby. I'll call you later. Okay?"

"Okay. Bye McGee." She walked to the elevators, as McGee headed to the double doors. When he walked into Abby's room, the covers were still pulled over her head. He walked over and sat down.

"Abby?" He sat in silence for a second, and then he pulled the covers back. Abby had fallen back asleep. He smiled, the conversation could wait. He leaned back, looking at the snow still falling outside. He was confused about what was happening, but also happy.

**Hoped you liked it. Review, please and thank you**


	11. Scares

**Okay, I was thinking about ending the story I the next chapter or so, but then I came up with a bunch of new ideas. Enjoy!**

McGee was sitting in the cafeteria. It had been a while since he'd last ate. He never got his lunch that day. He was still thinking about the news. Was he really consider her dad, in her mind? The more he thought about it, the more it did make since, but he couldn't stop.

Tony was coming to see him, and McGee thought it would be better to meet him there, rather than in the waiting room. He had asked Gibbs to watch Abby; he'd thought Gibbs had taken a liking to her. He took a sip of his coke, as he saw Tony come in.

"What's up Probie?" Tony said. McGee had a small grin on his face, which Tony found odd.

"Not much."

"Then what's with the weird smile on your face?"

"Nothing." Tony could easily tell he was lying.

"McGee, what is up?" Tony said, emphasizing each syllable.

"Nothing Tony." McGee said, mocking Tony's tone. Tony sighed and sat down next to him. McGee handed him a coke.

"Thanks. So how's the last 2 days at the hospital been?"

"Not too bad."

"How's the girl?"

"The girl has a name. And she's fine."

"I know she has a name, but I only knew her for a day."

"So? Gibbs is with her right now."

"Really?"

"Yep. So, why'd you come here for? No big plans tonight?" McGee was being sarcastic. Tony gave him his best death stare, which McGee only grinned more.

"No. Don't go getting to happy. Ziva's going to be here shortly."

"Why?"

"Ask her." McGee nodded and took another drink of his coke.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Gibbs was sitting in Abby's hospital room. McGee had gone to eat. Gibbs was sitting by the window. It had stopped snowing; everything was covered in a fresh layer of the powered snow.

He was smiling to himself. McGee had told him about how Abby thought of him as her replacement dad. McGee still seemed to be in shock from the new, but he was also excited. Gibbs thought it was pretty good for his agent to. Abby was right, he was a little too boring. Gibbs would never say that to his face, it's what made him a good agent. But, a little fun never hurt anybody. Unless you're DiNozzo.

Gibbs sat in silence for a few minutes, when a blood chilling scream broke through the room. He shot up from his chair, spinning around. Nobody was in the room, as he had immediately had thought. He looked over at Abby, who was still asleep.

It took him a minute to realize she was crying and sweating. He ran over to her.

"Abby. Abby wake up! It's just a dream, wake up." Her eyes flew open.

"Gibbs. McGee…he was attacked. There was…blood everywhere. I called 911, but it just kept ringing." She broke down crying. Gibbs, still trying to make sense of what she said, tried to calm her down.

"Abby, McGee's fine. He just went to go eat." Then the nurse walked in, trying to figure out why she'd scream. "Will you hurry and get this girls father, please." He said, trying to sound calm. The nurse ran out. Abby wiped her eyes, tears still falling.

"Where the Hades am I?" She asked, looking around the room.

Gibbs sat down next to her bed. "You're at the hospital, don't you remember?"

She stared at him for a second, the usual spark behind her eyes missing. Then she nodded her head. "Oh Gods. I was really hoping it was all just a dream, and that I got hit by a car again."

"Again?" Gibbs was startled by the resent news. Abby propped herself up on her elbow, small tears slowly falling onto the sheet.

"There goes the one piece of information I was able to keep hidden for only a short time." She sighed, taking a deep breath. Gibbs met her eyes, a small sparkle returning. "Okay. Yeah, about a year ago I got hit by a car. Nothing major happened. I broke my leg, and got a small fracture in my back. Other than that I was back in school in 2 weeks. Nobody knows accept my mom. Well, _knew._ Anyway thanks." She smiled at Gibbs.

"What did I do?" Gibbs was completely puzzled.

"Woke me up. Horrible nightmare. Took me a few seconds to hear you, but thanks."

"Oh, you're welcome." Gibbs said, not sure what else to say. Then McGee came in.

"What happened?" He asked walking over and sitting next to Gibbs.

"Nothing, McGee. I just was having a bad dream." She laid back down into the pillows, staring at the ceiling.

"Oh." McGee said.

"McGee, I need to talk to you for a second." Gibbs got up, and walked to the door, waiting for McGee to follow him.

"Right, coming Boss." Abby waved, not looking away from the ceiling.

"What happened Boss?" McGee asked as he closed the door behind him.

"What she said. She had a bad dream."

"There's more to it than that. Isn't it?"

"Hell yeah! She screamed her head off over a dream that you had gotten attacked."

"Wh-what?" McGee was shocked.

"Yeah. That's what it was about. That's all I know."

"Anything else Boss?" McGee asked, staring at the floor.

"Did you know she got hit by a car last year?" Gibbs asked, in a quiet, calm tone.

McGee looked back at Gibbs. "What? No, I didn't."

"I figured. She said she kept it a secret."

"What does that have to do with this Boss?" McGee asked.

"McGee, you may see a strong, young girl who's been through a lot and still be strong, I see a small girl who's trying to be strong, but is slowly breaking inside. She's found comfort in you McGee, telling you things she's probably kept from her mother. Which probably isn't hard since she's never there. She dropped the subject of her dream really quickly, moving on to another topic, then dropping it rather quickly too. Now, use it McGee. Find out who that young girl in there _**really**_ is." Gibbs walked away, leaving McGee to stand there in silence, thinking over Gibbs' words.


	12. Alone

**BEWARE OF FOWL LANAGUE HERE! McGee gets ticked. **

McGee walked back into the waiting room, staring at the floor, looking for a moment to clear his head. Gibbs had said so many things he wasn't prepared for. One thing, Abby had gotten hit by a car? When did that happen? He'd know her for 2 years; Gibbs said it happened last year. His thoughts were broken when Tony and Ziva came up to him.

"McGee, what happened?" Ziva asked. She looked at McGee, who only gave them a small glance, but she saw he was a bit paler than usual.

"She was having a bad dream. Gibbs said she screamed. Guess why the nurse came running to get me." McGee said, keeping his concentration on the floor.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked. He picked on McGee every chance he could, but he still cared for him.

McGee rubbed his face, wondering if he should tell them what was going on or not. They were his friends, annoying at times, but his friends. Deciding to give it time, he stole Gibbs' excuse. "I'm going to go get coffee." He walked away, leaving them in confusion.

"What do you think is wrong?" Ziva asked.

"He looked stressed. I guess I couldn't blame him. He's been here 2 days with that girl, he's probably tired." Tony sat down in one of the waiting room chairs. Ziva followed and sat down next to him.

"Tony, it is not her fault. I'm sure if McGee did not care for this girl, he wouldn't spend his time here."

"I guess so. Very strange week and you know what Ziva?"

"What?"

"We've only talked to this girl a few times. If McGeek cares for her so much, we should probably get to know her." Tony said, smiling at Ziva.

"I guess, but I don't think we should bother her right now. If McGee's stressing over this; who knows how she feels."

"I guess you're right." Tony said. He didn't like having to sit out here, but Ziva was right. The girl probably wouldn't want him asking her questions right now. He started staring at the doors, waiting for either Gibbs or McGee to return.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Abby was lying in her bed, still staring at the ceiling; silent tears slowly falling from her eyes onto the pillow. She had told the nurse, who came to check on her after Gibbs and McGee left, to not let visitors come for awhile. Hopefully McGee wouldn't get too mad. She just wanted time to talk sense into herself, which she did often.

"Oh Gods. How did I end up here? Everything was going perfectly. I was finishing the last few chapters in my book. I had gotten a job at the bakery singing every Friday. My 2 biggest dreams were coming true. Emphasis on the word were." A small smile appeared as she talked to herself, as if someone was listening.

"Rock bottom has been hit. No, wait. I hit rock bottom about a year ago, before the car accident. Ha, yeah, that was rock bottom. " She shrugged to herself. "Depression, that's what rock bottom was. I was able to get out, I always do. So, where do I go from here? Mom's going to be ticked. Everything's my fault one way or another." She laughed and wiped her eyes.

"Gods, maybe I'm insane. I'm sitting…scratch that, lying here talking to myself. Not unusual anymore. Nobody listens. Well, Max and Ria, even B sometimes. The problem is, nobody _hears._ That's when my motto comes in. 'Listen carefully, because you don't know what's not being said.' That's why people come to me with their troubles, I give them answers they didn't expect. That's what I need right now. Help…" She listened as the last word echoed around the silent room. She felt like she said what she wanted to hear, and slowly drifted back off to sleep. Hoping answers would come soon.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"What do you mean, no visitors?" McGee asked, as the nurse blocked his way to Abby's room.

"Sir, she has requested no visitors till further notice." She gave him a look that told him there was no point in arguing. McGee walked back into the waiting room, angrily throwing his half full cup of coffee in the trash. Tony and Ziva watched as he walked up to them, they could practically see the anger in him.

"McGee, you seem mad." Tony said. McGee sat down next to him.

"She asked for no visitors." McGee said.

"Why?" Ziva asked.

"She probably just wants some time to think." All three of them looked up as Gibbs sat down next to McGee, who instantly relaxed.

"Probably Boss. Why do I feel so bad?" McGee asked as he but his head in his hands. Gibbs put his hand on his shoulder.

"Cus, McGee, you're finally seeing through the wall she's built, like she's been wanting for a long time."

"God Boss. You seem to know more about her than I do. Why didn't I see it earlier?"

"McGee, there's no point in blaming yourself for this girl's life. She's learned more about handling herself then she needs to know. There is only one to blame for her life, and that is her mother. Instead of asking yourself why you didn't see, ask yourself why a mother makes her child have the reason to hide."

McGee looked up at his boss. So much had happened and they had only spoken to her mother once, and they called her. "Any word from her mom, Gibbs?" McGee asked.

Gibbs nodded his head. "She called about 10 minutes ago. Said she's staying in California for another month. " McGee and surprisingly Tony, both jumped to their feet.

"You're not serious Boss. Are you?" Tony asked. Gibbs only nodded his head.

"That bitch! How could any mother leave their daughter alone for a **month**? Especially after all of **this**!" McGee yelled. Gibbs stood up, so he was face to face with McGee.

"A very terrible mother McGee. Now, you have one month to decide what you are going to do with this girl. Think about this." Gibbs patted McGee's shoulder. "Now, go home, get some rest. You won't be visiting her tonight, so it would be the best chance. And think carefully about what I said." Gibbs walked back to the elevator.

"What do you think Gibbs meant?" Tony asked.

"I don't know Tony. But Gibbs is right. We better get home." Ziva said.

"You okay, McGee?" Tony asked, as they all headed to the elevator.

"Yeah Tony. Just thinking about what Gibbs said."


	13. Thoughts

**Ok, song reference in this. To make it simpler, and so I don't have to do this again… I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY! Sorry for the short chapter, I just wanted to fill in on the situation. I hope you like it!**

McGee sat in his bed that night, staring out the window. The snow glittered in the starry night. It had been a long day. The idea of Abby thinking of him as her father was still buzzing through his head, but also what Gibbs had said. He didn't know who Abby really was, but he did. Didn't he? She had told him almost everything. Her dreams of being a writer, or a singer, about her mom.

McGee rubbed his face. There was definitely more to her than that. McGee thought for a second. He knew all the little things, like her favorite color, and favorite singer. He knew that she took almost all forms of dance, hoping to one day get accepted to Julliard. How did he not know the big stuff like that? He tried to remember something, anything, that would've of shown she had gotten hurt. After a second he slapped his forehead. How did he not realize it sooner?

**Yay FLASHBACK!**

McGee was sitting at the bakery. Abby and him had made plans the day before to meet there at 12. She was going to show him the latest chapter in her book. The July sun was shining through the windows. He looked at his watch, 12:45. Where was she? His question was answered. Abby came walking in, or limping. She had crutches and one arm in a cast.

"Oh my, what happened?" He asked when she sat down in front of him.

"Nothing really. Here you go." She pulled her notebook out and handed it to him, but he just laid it on the table.

"Abby, what happened?" He asked again.

"Nothing McGee, I just…fell." She said looking at the floor.

"This is more than just a fall, unless it was from like 10 feet."

"I was just at the park yesterday. I-" She cut off and met his eyes. He almost jumped when he saw her always bright blue eyes, had turned gray.

"I just fell off the swing. I was at full height, so I broke a few things. It's nothing, really McGee." She gave him a small smile. He knew there was no point arguing, though he knew that wasn't the real story.

"Okay." He handed her the coffee. They made a plan on whomever got there first got the coffees, but the other paid them back.

"Awe, thanks. Now read." She laughed. He opened up the notebook, and read.

*Flashback oovveerr*

"Damn it." McGee said. He didn't want to push the subject any farther then, but he should've. If he knew what had really happened…

McGee walked into his living room. He sat down on his couch, hearing something hit against it, he looked over. Abby's laptop and iPod were still there. They hadn't bothered to grab them when the left for Gibbs' house a million nights ago.

McGee thought about looking through the laptop, it would be easy, but he didn't want to invade her personal space too much. So he grabbed the iPod. He turned it back on, and the first song to come up was 'Hear Me' by Kelly Clarkson, it had also been put on repeat. McGee put the headphones on and listened to the song.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Abby stared at the ceiling. She didn't know how long she had slept, but it was dark outside, so she figured awhile. She was still crying, but didn't care. She was too busy thinking.

"Oh Gods. I need to get out of this place. I've been here for 3 maybe 4 days. Hopefully they'll let me out by the week's end." She rubbed her eyes. "I can't take the quiet in this room. Can't do anything about it either. How and why did I end up here? I wished for my life to be exciting, not depressing." She pulled the covers back over her head, the tears falling harder. "Gods, someone help me, please. McGee…" She laid in silence, waiting for sleep to take back over.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

McGee slid the headphones back off. The song had pulled at his mind. He really wanted to go talk to Abby, but knew he wouldn't be able to. At least not until morning. He laid the iPod back on the table, and went back into his room, trying to put the puzzles of the situation together.

As he laid back down in his bed, he realized something. Then came up with a solution, at least for the month. When Abby was released from the hospital, she'd stay with him. She thought of him as a father, and he thought of her as a daughter. He see what it was like for a month, then if it worked out, he'd make more plans.


	14. Left Behind

**Okay, hope you like the long and dramatic chapter. Sorry it took so long for it. It's spring break so I've been super busy. Okay, chap 14. Hope you like! Please review.**

Abby tossed and turned in her bed. She had had this dream several times before, but this time it was worse.

_She sat in the darkness, scared to death. She was usually able to hear something, weather it was herself talking, or crying, she was able to hear. This time the darkness surrounded her completely, leaving her with nothing. She wanted to scream, but she knew it wouldn't do any good, nobody would hear her, nobody ever did, and that was a fact she lived by._

~*NCIS*~

Abby stared at the ceiling; it was the only thing in the room at the moment to look at. The empty room just made her feel alone again. She'd been awake for awhile, but her dream still hung on her mind. It was one she had often, especially when something happened, mostly which was her mom telling her she'd be gone longer.

The silence in the room made her panic from time to time, afraid if she closed her eyes, when she opened them, the darkness would surround her again. She didn't like being alone, but she knew she wasn't, she had McGee, and all of her friends, but she still felt alone.

It was about 6 in the morning. The nurse came in a few minutes earlier and Abby told her to let visitors to come, but she figured everyone was still home.

She jumped at the sound of the door opening. Gibbs came walking in, holding a cup of coffee.

"Hey Gibbs, what's up?" She panicked at the sound of her voice, it sounded small and broken, it always did after that dream, but she had been awake for so long, she thought it would've faded. She hoped Gibbs couldn't tell she was upset. Gibbs sat down next to her.

Gibbs stared at the small girl for a second, her voice clearly showed she was upset, but he didn't say anything. He felt even worse knowing he might make it worse, but he also knew he had to tell her. "You're mother is staying in California for another month." He wasn't surprised that she looked shocked, but he was surprised by her reply.

"Really? Only 1 month. Huh, I figured it be 2. Is there anything else?" She propped herself up on her elbow. "Any news on the 2 guys who first kidnapped me?" Her voice cracked as she spoke, but that time she didn't care. She had reasons to be upset about that.

Gibbs was startled by the question. Yes, he had gotten word about the men. The guy she had shot, and killed, was part of their 'group'. The 2 men figured he was getting revenge on sending them to jail. They also said there were no more people in the 'group', but Gibbs didn't believe it. He had a gut feeling there were more.

"Yeah, they were all part of one group. They said he was the last of their group." He said, trying to make it sound like good news, but she saw through it.

"But, there's more, isn't there?" She asked. Gibbs could almost see the girl's mind working, trying to show more strength than fear.

Gibbs looked at his feet. "I don't know, Abby. I really don't."

"Okay, I guess. You're not going to send me home alone, are you?" Abby felt tears coming up, but she was able to blink them away before Gibbs looked back at her.

"Why would you think we would do that?" He asked. He had heard the panic in her voice, but now it was written on her face. He never even thought about leaving her alone, so the question surprised him.

Abby shrugged. "I don't know. I'm just worried, I guess." She laid down on her arm, still looking at Gibbs. He watched as a small tear fell onto the bed.

"You have nothing to worry about. Myself, and McGee, are here." He laid his hand on her arm. She closed her eyes, letting more tears fall.

"That's what you say." She whispered, so quiet Gibbs almost missed it. Then it took him a minute to understand what she had said.

"What do you mean?" He asked. He was finally getting close to cracking her shell, which was either a good or bad thing.

Abby took a deep breath, which shuttered. She didn't want to talk, but she knew it would help her, maybe. She really hadn't expected to be talking to Gibbs, of all people. She had told many of her friends, but none of them understood. She hoped Gibbs would.

"So many people Gibbs. I've told so many people who said they'd be there for me. None- none of them actually were. It's not fair, screaming for help that never comes. It's hard, too hard most of the time, but I go on. Watching each day come and go, always by myself, wondering where the people who said they were here for me, the ones who said they would help me, wondering why they left me alone again. I don't want to be alone anymore Gibbs!" She dug her face into the pillow and started crying hard, which she never did in front of anybody, but Gibbs…Gibbs and McGee were different.

Gibbs sat there; watching the brave girl he had met a week ago, crumple. She was crying, a gut wrenching cry. He leaned forward, so she could hear his whisper.

"We will be there, I promise." As he pulled away, Abby wrapped her arms around his neck, crying into his shoulder. The motion caught Gibbs off guard. He slowly hugged her, as she shivered in his arms.

After a couple of minutes, she released him and laid back onto the bed. She pulled the covers over her head, not wanting Gibbs to see her.

Gibbs watched as she pulled the covers over her head. He had gotten her to brake, but only momentarily. She hadn't told him anything, except she never got the help she needed. It made him feel guilty, even though he only met her a week ago.

"How's McGee?" She asked when she pulled the covers back down, her eyes were still red, but they had recovered their color, turning a blueish- gray.

"Last time I saw him he was fine, a bit angry over you telling them no visitors, but that anger was quickly shifted to your mom."

Abby propped herself back on her elbow. "Why was he ticked at my mom?"

"Because she is staying in California for another month."

"Oh, right. I'm not used to people getting mad at my mom for leaving me. Go figure. So, where is he now?" She wanted to change the subject before Gibbs started asking questions again, she didn't want to talk about _that_ part of her life yet, at least not with Gibbs. Which would happen if the conversation kept going in that direction.

"Probably at home, I gave him something to think about last night."

"What?" With Gibbs, it could've been anything. Gibbs took a drink of his coffee. "You're not going to tell me, are you?" She already knew the answer.

"Nope."

"Go figure." She smiled at him, getting a small Gibbs' smile back. Then she realized something, before Gibbs did, which kind of surprised her. She looked at the door, feeling herself kind of tense up. It didn't look open, but she didn't want to take any chances. "Who's there?"

Gibbs looked at the door when Abby tensed up. He hadn't figured anybody else was up. He checked his watch; it was 7:30. He hadn't realized so much time had gone by. He watched as the door opened. Tony came walking in.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I didn't think you'd be awake at this hour, I knew you might be Gibbs." Tony added quickly. Gibbs nodded.

"Gods Tony. You scared me!" Abby laughed. She grabbed one of the extra pillows on the floor and threw it at him. It hit him straight in the face. Gibbs started laughing.

"Hey, hey. No need to throw things at me." He said grabbing the pillow and handing it back to her as he sat down.

"I thought it was needed, that's why I did it. Duh." She said, smiling at Tony.

"You're evil, you know this?" Tony said. Gibbs slapped the back of his head, which made Abby start laughing.

"Wow Boss. It's been a while since you've done that."

Abby smiled at Gibbs. "Yeah, that's my way of life. Evil and weird. Without that I'd be dead." She said, giving him an evil smile.

"You got spunk kid." Tony said, Gibbs just sat there, enjoying their back and forth.

"1, no not spunk, not spunk since the 80s. 2, I'm 13, kid years are gone."

"Okay then. Ummm, I'm lost for words." Tony said, leaning back into his chair, staring at her.

"Oh, so you're just going to stare at me again? Okay." Abby propped herself back on her elbow, staring at Tony. Gibbs took the last drink of his coffee, and then he stood up and walked out, going to get more. He stopped at the door when Abby called his name.

"Gibbs?" He turned around, her annoyed smile had faded when she looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"Can you call McGee sometime; tell him I want to talk to him, and thanks."

"Will do, and you're welcome." He nodded and walked out of the room, leaving them to go back to their staring contest.

~*NCIS*~

McGee had woken up, taken a shower, and was eating breakfast, when he heard his phone ringing back in his room. He jumped up and ran, making sure he got to it before it hung up. It took him a second to find it in the rubble of his bed, unsure how it got there he answered.

"McGee."

"McGee, Abby wants you down here to talk to her."

"What's up Boss?" Gibbs sounded upset, but McGee didn't say it.

"She broke for a few minutes, but I didn't get much information from her."

"What did she say?" McGee said, as he got dressed.

"Like I said, not much. Just she's asked for help, but never got it. Then she started crying. After that she dropped the subject again, asking how you were."

"Oh, okay Boss. I'll be there in 10 minutes." Gibbs hung up. McGee sat on his bed for a second, looking outside at the melting snow. Everything was crazy at the moment, but he knew once things settled down, he'd be able to ask the question he hoped Abby would answer.

~*NCIS*~

McGee walked into the waiting room, sitting down with Gibbs.

"What are you doing out here Boss?" He asked.

"DiNozzo is in there right now. When I left they were having a staring contest? Anyway, he's probably asking her questions now."

"Oh okay. So, what happened in there, Boss?"

Gibbs took a drink of his refilled coffee. "I walked in there, she looked pale. When she said hi, her voice was fragile, but she tried to cover it up. I told her about her mom. She told me she figured her mom would be there for 2 months."

"Really? You know, I'm beginning to hate this woman."

"I know McGee, me too. Well after that, she asked me about the 2 guys who first got her."

"And you told her?" McGee knew about the conversation with the two men. He also knew Gibbs thought there were more men than those 2 were letting off, he thought the same.

"Well, sort of. I told her that they were part of a 'group' and that they said there was only the 3, but she figured out that I thought there were more. After I told her that she asked me if we we're going to send her home alone again." Gibbs said. The sentence left McGee partially heartbroken. She didn't really think they were just going to abandon her.

"What did you say?" McGee knew Gibbs would've tried to talk sense into her.

"I asked her why she thought that, told her you and I were there for her. She said 'that's what you say'. That's when she broke and told me she's asked for help, but never got it. After that she started crying, that's when she dropped the subject and asked me how you were."

"Okay. I'll go talk to her as soon as Tony come back out." Then, as if on cue, Tony came walking out, pinching his nose. McGee laughed slightly when he saw him.

"DiNozzo, what happened?" Gibbs asked.

"She apparently got _really_ annoyed with me. She's like a mini Ziva with the fist. I got to go wipe up the blood coming from my nose." McGee couldn't help but laugh at that, he even saw Gibbs give a small smile as Tony walked towards the bathrooms.

"I'm going to go talk with her now then." McGee said getting up.

"McGee." Gibbs said as McGee started walking away. He turned around.

"Yeah Boss?"

"Don't make her mad. I don't need 2 agents with broken noses."

"Don't worry Boss. I don't think she broke his nose." McGee smiled as he walked through the doors, that small moment had relaxed him. The stress of the last few days were lifted a bit, but it wouldn't last long, now was the tine when he asked Abby the questions that need answers.

* * *

***Author Interruption***

**Well might as well put the conversation in the same chapter, I'm on a role, now continue with the story.**

**

* * *

**

McGee walked into Abby's room. She was shaking her hand; she looked up at him and smiled.

"Did you see Tony?" She asked.

"Yeah, nice one." He sat down next to her.

"I know, but don't worry, I know I didn't break his nose. There was no crack."

"Cool." He wanted to stall, but knew it wouldn't do any good. "Gibbs told me about this morning." Her smile fell, but quickly returned, only half as happy.

"I hoped he would. I thought it was important for you to know." She said, as she leaned back and stared at the ceiling again.

"What's important for me to know?" He asked, glad that it wasn't going to be as awkward as he thought.

She half sighed, half laughed. "How bad my life was a year ago." She didn't like having this talk, but she knew, no she hoped, McGee would be there for her.

McGee knew they were getting somewhere, but he hoped it wasn't as bad as she made it sound. "You can tell me, I'm not going anywhere."

She sighed. "So many people told me that. Anyway, last year was a point of rock bottom for me." She wiped her eyes of the fresh forming tears. McGee grabbed her hand, she relaxed a little. "One thing I'm sure Gibbs has told you, I got hit by that car. But the worst of it was before that. Mom was gone 24/7. It was hard, being alone all the time. At some point depression took over, but it didn't change much of anything. Just kind of made everything suck more. Then at one point I was so sick of it." She brushed more tears away.

McGee knew they finally had hit something important. "What happened?" He asked.

"Oh Gods McGee. I was so sick of all the silent, all the time. I couldn't take it, but nobody was taking me seriously when I told them I couldn't. I finally ran out of people to turn to. I thought I had one option." She started shaking her head, tears just falling now.

McGee took the information in silent. It took him a few seconds to understand what she was saying, but when he did, it my his stomach turn.

"You tried to kill yourself?" He asked, hoping he was wrong. His heart sank when she nodded. "How?" He didn't want an answer, but he needed one.

She kind of laughed at the question. "Pills. I figured I just fall asleep and it would be all over. But it didn't work; one of my friend's mom had stopped by to check on me. She found me and called 911. So, I made it another month, and then I got hit by a car. After that you and I started hanging out more. It just kind of made everything better. It was easier to live when I felt like I had a reason. I never told you this, but what better time than now." She wiped the last few tears coming down.

"Told me what?" He didn't want any more bad news. She had tried to commit suicide, but he was the reason she didn't try again. For some reason that fact made him feel worse.

"Thank you. You're the reason I'm alive. If it wasn't for you, I'd be in a graveyard right now or pretty close to it." She smiled at him. She surprised herself by how much better she felt. The tears had run their course. When she looked at McGee though, he looked like he was about to cry.

"What's wrong McGee?" She laid on her elbow again, wishing she could sit up.

"I'm not sure. It's just a lot of news." He said, not meeting her eyes.

"Well, why don't you go talk to Gibbs about it? One, I'm not repeating that and two I didn't sleep well last night and I don't want to pass out on you."

"Okay, when I come back we're continuing this conversation."

"Key key McGee. Ha that rhymed." McGee smiled slightly and went to the door. "See you later." Abby said.

"Bye." He waved to her as he walked back into the hall. He walked down the hall and back into the waiting room, where Tony was fussing over his nose, and Gibbs just sat there and drank his coffee. When Gibbs saw McGee, he walked up to him.

"What happened McGee?" Gibbs said.

"I got answers." McGee said looking at the floor.

"What are you going to do with them?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know. She told me to tell you, help me figure them out."

"Well then talk McGee."

**Wow VERY long chapter…. Hoped you liked it, took me till…4:30 a.m. to write it, and I started at 11 a.m. But it took me a while to write because I have 2 friends over who wont let me use the computer. Ha go figure, as Lil' Abby would say. So please review and hopefully have a nice day :D**


	15. Fun

**One thing I **_**LOVE**_** about writing, the mood can change like *THAT.* which is what happens here. Like it, Love it, Review it. Please. ****;)**

Gibbs looked at McGee, who had his face in his hands. He shifted his glance to Tony, who was just staring at Gibbs blankly, with a tissue still up to his bleeding nose.

"Well, ummm. Boss?" Tony said, he wanted to comfort McGee, but didn't know how. Gibbs put his hand on McGee's shoulder.

"There's no point thinking about what happened, you can't change it. The only thing we can do is help her move onto the future, which she can't do if we're regretting what we didn't do."

McGee looked up and met his Boss' eyes. "I know, but it's just… she never seemed that out of it. How could I have missed it?"

"She's tough McGee. She's been through too much by herself, now you need to go in there and show her she is not alone anymore." McGee rubbed his eyes.

"Yes, sir. When she wakes up, I'll go talk to her. Right now, I've got another Abby to visit, before she kills me." Gibbs nodded. McGee got up and started walking towards the elevator. Tony watched him for a second, then got up and ran after him. He caught up with him just as the elevator doors were closing, he barely slipped through.

"Hey McGee." He said as he ran in.

"Yeah Tony?"

"You better double up on the Caf-Pows. It might lessen her anger."

"Thanks."

"No problem Probie."

~***!NCIS!***~

McGee walked into Abby's lab, balancing 3 Caf-Pows. When he got there, Abby was spinning around in her chair.

"Um, hey Abbs?"

Abby stopped, facing him. "McGee! You came to visit!" She got up to hug him, but she stumbled, grabbing the table. "Give me a second." He laid the Caf-Pows on the table.

"Bored much?" He asked.

"Yeah, well it's the weekend and I've got nothing to do."

"So you came here, and decided to spin around in your chair?"

"Pretty much."

"Okay, well I brought you some Caf-Pows."

"I saw." She grabbed one of the drinks and took a sib. "Why did you bring 3?

"2 for you, 1 for me."

"Oh, thanks. So, what brings you here?"

McGee sat down on the stool. Wondering where to begin. He grabbed his drink and took a sip. "I got some deep answers from Lil' Abby today." He swiveled in his chair, staring at the floor. "Last year she had been depressed, and she tried to commit suicide. She tried to kill herself Abbs, and I missed it. Who misses someone who's that depressed?"

Abby pulled up another stool, so she sat in front of McGee, and then she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She tried to think of something to say, something to make him feel better, but she couldn't. "I don't know McGee. I want to say something to make you feel better, but I don't know."

He sat there for a second, just letting Abby hug him, then he realized something. He hugged her back. "You knew just what to say Abbs. I didn't know, because she also told me that I was the reason her depression didn't return. Whenever she was with me, she wasn't depressed." Abby let go of him and smiled.

"You have that affect McGee."

"Thanks Abbs, but it's times like that when I wish I had Gibbs' gut. He realized she was more upset then she was before I did. The girl I knew for 2 years, and he knew for less than a week." That sentence just made him feel upset again.

Abby picked up on McGee's sadness. "Well, maybe that's what she wanted."

"What?"

Abby stood up and started pacing, trying to figure out how to explain it. "Well, maybe she wanted Gibbs to pick up on it, rather than you." She took a drink of her Caf-Pow.

"Thanks Abbs. That makes me feel better."

"No McGee, you didn't let me finish. She knows you so well McGee, she thinks of you as her father, so naturally, she wants to be part of your family too. And by that I mean, me, Tony, Ziva, and Gibbs." She sat back down in front of McGee.

He looked up at her, a small smile on his lips. "You forgot 2."

"What?"

"You forgot 2. Ducky and Palmer." McGee said with a small laugh.

Abby slapped her forehead. "How did I forget them?" She spun around in her chair, staring at the ceiling.

When she stopped and faced McGee again, he was laughing. "Guess what she did to Tony."

She smiled, glad he wasn't upset anymore. "What?"

"She sucker punched him." McGee smiled as Abby laughed.

"Why?"

"I dunno. She just told me that she didn't break his nose. Tony said she got annoyed with him." He took a sip of his Caf-Pow. For the moment, everything was normal.

"Who got annoyed with Tony this time?" The voice from the edge of the room made them both jump. Ziva walked up to them, leaning against the edge of the table. "Not that it is not easy to get annoyed with him, but who was it this time?"

"Double negative Ziva." McGee said.

"What? How many Caf-Pows have you 2 had today? You seem unusually jittery." Ziva said, smiling as Abby jumped up from her chair.

"Only 1 each Ziva. There's an extra one if you want it, but never mind McGee. He was telling me about how the other Abby punched Tony in the nose. He guessed because she was annoyed with him."

"Oh, makes sense."

"He said she throws a fist like you do Ziva." McGee said.

"How would he know, I've never punched him."

Abby and McGee just shrugged. Smiling the whole time. McGee was surprised by how fast everything had fixed its self. He had walked in there, upset and shocked about the information he had gotten, and now it made sense and he was smiling a laughing with his teammates.

"Oh, so you're talking about me behind my back?" Tony said walking in and joining the group.

"Not anymore, sit down and join the conversation." Abby said, spinning in her chair. Tony went over and sat down on the floor next to her, staying far enough back so she wouldn't accidently brake his, now non-bleeding nose. McGee smiled at the thought.

"What got you so perky Probie? You left the hospital all upset, and now you're here, laughing at my pain. Did you chug too many Caf-Pows on the way here?"

"Why does everyone assume we've had too many Caf-Pows? Can't we just be happy?" Abby said, causing everyone to laugh. McGee looked at his watch, it was almost 1:00.

"Anybody else hungry?" He asked.

"Yeah, I could eat." Abby said. Ziva and Tony nodded.

"How about I order a pizza? We can have it delivered here." Everyone nodded and McGee walked off to go order the pizza.

~***!NCIS!***~

Abby fiddled with her hands, not sure what else to do. She lied to McGee about being tired, he just looked like he was about to explode from the story she told him. She figured he would understand it more if he went and talked with someone. She closed her eyes, which were burning from staring at the light bulb. The darkness and quiet made her start panicking, so she started talking to herself, not opening her eyes, imagining she was back home.

"Gods, of course they had to stick me in the one room that didn't have a TV. That is my luck." She smiled slightly. "It will get better when I'm out of here next week. Wait! Gibbs said he wasn't going to leave me home alone, so where am I going to stay?"

Gibbs was standing next to the door, holding a white cup with a straw in it. She hadn't seen him yet, which kind of surprised him since she knew Tony was there. "Either with me or McGee, but you're not going home alone."

She didn't move when she heard his voice, maybe she had known he was there. "Thanks Gibbs. Have you asked McGee that?"

Gibbs sat down next to the bed, laying the cup on the table. "Yep. He should've thought about it last night. I'll ask him when he gets back. When I'm done here I'll call him and tell them you're awake."

Abby shifted, turning to face Gibbs, but she still didn't open her eyes. "When you do, will you ask him to bring my iPod. I miss my music."

"Is something wrong?" Gibbs found it odd that she wouldn't look at him or anything at all.

"Besides being in a hospital because I got attacked twice, I'm fine." She tightened her eyes; then snapped them open quickly, looking directly at Gibbs. "Thank goodness I get to leave next week."

"Yeah, hospitals get boring quickly." Gibbs said. He was still confused, but didn't bring the subject back up.

"Cheers." She said, lifting her hand up like she had a drink, which made Gibbs remember the drink. He handed it to her. "What is this?"

"Take a drink and find out."

"Umm, I'm smarter than that." She pulled the top off, looking the drink over for a second, then taking a drink. "Chocolate milkshake, cool. Thanks."

"I figured you'd want something other than the garbage they serve here."

She laughed. "After having to cook for yourself since you were old enough to figure out how to work the over, the food here is gourmet cooking." Gibbs smiled.

"Must be rough, taking care of yourself."

"Rough is the wrong word. Impossible, right word. But it's kind of cool, knowing you're doing the impossible. At least I won't have a problem with it when I move out. Anyway, where is McGee?"

"He went to go visit Abby. Tony and Ziva went with him."

"Good, he looked like he needed to relax last time I saw him."

"Well, telling him you try to commit suicide probably would stress anyone out."

"Tell me about it, since that day, people treat me like I'm a walking soap opera. I hate drama, but it seems to follow me."

"I know how you feel, look at who've I got on my team. Nobody shuts up."

"Like middle school. You've got the good looking, shallow, jock, Tony. The tough, pretty, not afraid to break your neck, girl, Ziva. The sweet, hyper, always has questions and answers, Goth, Abby. Then the smart alic, geek, McGee." She said.

"You speak from experience?"

"Well, yeah. I _am _in middle school." She took a sip of the milkshake then laid it back down on the table. She started trying to sit up, her sides screaming in protest, but she was so sick of lying down.

When Gibbs saw what she was doing, he jumped up and tried to get her to lie back down. "You really shouldn't be sitting up right now." Abby stuck her arm out and turned it at an odd angle, making it so the only way he'd get her down was by breaking her arm.

"There's a lot of things I shouldn't do. I don't care if this is one of them." Gibbs realized she wasn't going down, so he helped her slowly sit up. Then he sat down next to her on the bed, giving her something to lean against.

"Thanks, Gibbs." She winced.

"You're a very demanding girl, you know. Too bad you're not old enough to join our team, even DiNozzo might respect you."

"Too bad for you Gibbs, I don't want to be a cop. I really hope to be a professional dancer, my dream collage is Julliard."

"Really? You don't seem much like the dancing type."

"I know, but I sing and dance. If you ever see the inside of my room, all you'll find is dance posters, and a bunch of ballet outfits."

"Ballet?"

"Yep, it is my favorite dance."

Gibbs listened as the girl talked about The Nutcracker, and Swan Lake, and a bunch of different ballets. Normally he would've been super bored, but she said it with such enthusiasm that he listened closely, even though he didn't understand more than half the things she said.

He wasn't really sure when, but at some point she ended up asleep in his lap. He smiled when he realized, reminding him how much he missed his own daughter.

"Don't let this one go." Gibbs whispered, messing with one of the curls in Abby's hair.

~*!NCIS!*~

Back at NCIS, Tony and McGee were lying on the floor of Abby's lab. Ziva had gone out while the pizza was being delivered, and had gotten 2 things of 24 pack cans of coke. Tony and McGee had had a contest to see which one of them could drink the most in 1 minute, now they had headaches from it.

"God Tony, why did I let you talk me into that?" McGee asked, rubbing his forehead.

"I'm not sure Probie. But you have to admit, beside the side effects, it was fun."

"I guess."

"I think this is the most fun we've ever had, you know, all four of us."

"Well Tony, you're usually off chasing some pretty girl." That made them all start laughing.

"This has been fun." Abby said, taking a sip of her Caf-Pow. Tony sat up and stretched.

"Yeah, but I still wish I had a pretty girl." Tony laughed. McGee sat up and looked at him; he knew he just said something he shouldn't have.

Ziva stood up and walked over to Tony. "So. Abby and I are not pretty enough for you?" She looked at McGee, who pulled out his cell phone. 4:00.

"Shoot, I got to go to the hospital; Abby will kill me if she thinks I just abandon her after this morning." He got up; brushed the crumbs of his jacket, and ran ut of the room, leaving Tony to deal with the girls' wrath.


	16. Nightmare

McGee walked into the hospital room to find Gibbs leaning against the side of the bed, a pillow behind his head so he wasn't lying on the rail itself, asleep. Abby was on his lap also asleep. He knew one day Gibbs might kill him for it, but he pulled out his cell phone and took a picture. He sent it to Ziva, Tony, and of course, Abby.

He sat down in one of the chairs, unsure what to do. After a few minutes, his phone started buzzing in his pocket. Abby was calling, he smiled as he walked out of the room, he had ended the call so he wasn't breaking the rule of no cell phones on. He walked into the elevator and called her back.

"Hold on McGee, I'm putting you on speaker. Everyone is confused at the picture."

"Okay Abbs and I figured they would be." He listened as the other line gave a small _beep_; he was now on speaker phone.

"Probie, what the heck was that picture?" He heard Tony yell.

"Not completely sure Tony, but it looks like Gibbs fell asleep with Abby in his lap. I'll ask him later, if he doesn't kill me."

"I think it's cute." Abby giggled.

"It's weird Abbs; it's not like Gibbs to sweet." Tony said.

McGee interrupted their discussion. "Where's Ziva?"

"She said she was going to meet you at the hospital. She left about 5 minutes ago." Abby said.

"Okay, hey Tony, did you ever answer the girls' question?"

"Which question is that Probster?"

"Are they not pretty enough for you?"

"McG-" McGee hung up before Tony could finish. He smiled slightly as he got back out on Abby's floor and walked back into her room.

Gibbs woke up with a stiff neck, he sat up, stretching. Abby was still asleep in his lap. He smiled and looked around the room. McGee was asleep in one of the chairs.

"What's with all the naps today?" He asked nobody. He sat in silence for a few seconds, recapturing the memories of what happened before he fell asleep. He was smiling, when another voice broke it.

Abby was beginning to shake. "Somebody help!" She whispered. Gibbs began to shake her shoulder gently.

"Abby wake up. It's okay, wake up." He had been there the last time she had had a nightmare, and he didn't want it lasting long.

*Abby's Dream*

_She was in a small concrete room. She was banging on a metal door. She didn't know why she was there, but she knew if she didn't get out soon, she was going to die._

"_Somebody help!" She yelled. She saw Gibbs on the outside of the door. She had hope; now all Gibbs had to do was turn the handle on the outside of the door. "Gibbs! Please help me, get me out of here!"_

"_It's okay." He whispered. He had an uncaring, evil glint in his eyes._

"_What? Gibbs! No! It's not okay! How could this be okay? It will never been okay! Let me out! Please Gibbs, help me!" She banged on the door harder, trying to escape. Gibbs slowly shook his head. Abby's heart dropped as she began to cry. "You told me you'd help me Gibbs! You said you wouldn't leave me alone! Please!" She continued to bang on the door, Gibbs only stood there, watching her cry and beg for help._

"_Abby, it's okay."_

"_I believed in you! Why won't you help me! What did I do?" She yelled, she couldn't understand why he lied to her._

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Even though she was still asleep, she answered him. "What? Gibbs!No!It's not okay! How could this be okay? It will never been okay! Let me out! Please Gibbs, help me!" McGee woke up when she yelled.

"Boss, what's wrong?" He asked, kneeling down in front of Abby.

"I don't know McGee, help her!" Gibbs began to shake her a little harder. "Abby, just wake up."

She began to cry. "You told me you'd help me Gibbs! You said you wouldn't leave me alone! Please!" She yelled.

"Abby, it's okay. I'm here, just wake up."

"I believed in you! Why won't you help me! What did I do?" She yelled. The pain her voice made Gibbs feel guilty, even though he didn't know why.

McGee whispered in her ear. "Just wake up." He tapped the back of her head, a very small Gibbs' slap. It took a few seconds, but her eyes fluttered open, and she shot up to a sitting position.

Her eyes watered at the sudden pain in her sides, but she was too busy looking at her surroundings. McGee was standing in front of her, Gibbs was sitting beside her. She began to panic at the sight of Gibbs, but the evil look in his eyes that was there in her dream were gone; they were filled with concern, like they should've been. And she wasn't in a concrete room; she was in her hospital room. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself.

"Are you okay?" McGee asked.

She was about to reply _yeah McGee, I'm fine._ But the look in his eyes said he knew she wasn't fine. She shook her head. "Horrible dream. I was in a concrete room, if I didn't get out soon, I'd die. One door, it was metal and locked. I was banging on it, screaming for help. Gibbs-" She looked up at him, who was surprised to hear his name in her nightmare.

"Gibbs, you were- you were…standing outside. You kept telling me it was okay." She started crying again. She put her head in her hands. "You wouldn't help me get out, I kept asking. I was begging, but you just kept saying 'it's okay.' I didn't understand why." She took a deep breath and went quiet. Gibbs and McGee switched places.

"Don't worry Abbs. It was just a dream." He said, rubbing her shoulder.

She laid her head on his shoulder. "But what if one day it's not. McGee, people leave me behind to fight my own freakin war all the time. I can't fight by myself anymore McGee. I've been let down _so_ many freakin times, I don't know if I can risk it anymore…" Her voice trailed away. McGee just held her as she cried.

Gibbs got up, nodding to McGee, and then walked out. He met Ziva out in the hallway.

"Hello Gibbs. How's Abby?" She asked.

"Bad, very bad. She had a nightmare where she was trapped, about to die, and no one would help her. McGee is with her."

"What is wrong Gibbs. You seem very, upset."

"I was in her dream, she begged me to help her, but I wouldn't. God Ziva, she was screaming out loud, it was horrible. She was so hurt by it, she doesn't even know if she should try and trust us. McGee is trying to calm her down."

"You should go talk with Abby, when I left, Tony was getting ready to leave too. And from what I heard, McGee walked in this morning all depressed, and when he left, we were all laughing."

"Okay, I haven't seen her in a while anyway." Gibbs walked pass Ziva as she continued down the hallway.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Ziva entered the hospital room, Abby was silently crying into McGee's shoulder. He looked up when the door opened, but gave Ziva a half smile as she went to sit down.

"_How bad?" _She mouthed, making sure not to let Abby hear her.

"_Pretty bad, she's nearly heartbroken. Gibbs tell you what happened?"_

Ziva nodded. She was about to get back up and leave. "Hey Ziva." Abby said, without looking up.

"How did you know I was here?" Ziva asked.

Abby looked up, her eyes were red and puffy, with dark circles under them. "I can feel when people are looking at me, each person sends a different…um…feel to it to me."

"Really?" McGee asked.

Abby rubbed her eyes. "Yeah, it's really strange, but it comes in handy at times, but I have to not be focusing on anything. If I hadn't been listening to music, I wouldn't have gotten kidnapped." She shuddered at the thought, but cleared the thought quickly.

"So, McGee. Am I staying with you once I'm out of this Hades of a place?"

McGee jumped at the question. He hadn't expected her to ask, but oh well. "Yeah, you sure you're okay?" He asked, seeing Abby still looked pale and was sweating.

"Yeah McGee, I just haven't slept well since I got here. Do you think later you could stop by my house and pick up my iPod; it usually helps when I can't sleep because of these dreams. I'm not sure why though."

"Sure, do you want me to get anything else?" He asked.

Abby began laughing, which caught them off guard. When McGee gave her a worried look, she talked. "This sounds childish, but under my bed, there's a medium size, blue box with ballet shoes drawn on the top, bring that."

Ziva gave her a puzzled look. "Why is the kidish?"

"It's childish Ziva, kidish isn't a word. And you'll find out when it gets here." Abby smiled. She sat up slowly, letting McGee get up, and then laid back down on the bed, wincing as she did.

"Man, Gibbs was right. I really shouldn't have sat up." She smiled at McGee.

"I'm going to go ahead and go get those things before it gets too late." McGee said.

"Okay, I'm not going anywhere." Abby laughed. McGee waved and walked out, hoping Abby was right. The fact that there could still be someone from that group who were set on to kill her was still burning in the back of his mind.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"Hey Abbs." Gibbs said walking into her lab with a Caf-Pow.

"Gibbs!" She yelled, running to him to give a hug. "How are you? How's Abby? How's McGee? How did you know I had something?" She was jumping up and down.

Gibbs wasn't sure about the Caf-Pow anymore. "How many Caf-Pows have you had today?"

"2 and a half." She said.

Gibbs looked around the room, seeing the 2 boxes of empty coke cans. "What else?"

"Ummm, like 5 cokes. And a few slices of cheese pizza."

"Okay, you're waiting for this Caf-Pow." Gibbs said laying it on the table. "Now, you said you had something?"

"Yeah!" She grabbed Gibbs' arm and dragged him over to the computer. "Because I was bored, I ran the evidence from when Abby and McGee got kidnapped. And I found something!"

"I got that Abbs, what do you have?"

"Oh right! The dude that Abby shot-"

"What about him?"

"If you wouldn't interrupt you'd know! Anyway, his name is Matt Williams, and he has a brother, a twin brother! His name is Josh Williams."

"What?"

"Yeah! And the bad thing is... he has a worst track record then his. He has major anger issues. He's been arrested for drug use, D.U.I. and- Gibbs! Where are you going?" Gibbs was storming out of the lab, pulling his cell phone out as he ran.

"Hey Boss. What's up?" Tony answered.

"DiNozzo, are you at the hospital?" Gibbs said, as he entered the elevator.

"Yeah Boss. Me and Ziva are in the cafeteria."

"Is McGee with Abby?"

"No, he went to get some of Abby's things. Why? What's wrong?"

"The dude Abby shot, he has a brother, and he might go after her."

"What?" The panic in Tony's voice was obvious.

"What is it DiNozzo?"

"Oh God! Some dude is in there with her now! He had a hood on, I didn't see his face, but he was about the same height. Oh God!"

"Go DiNozzo!" Gibbs hung up. If something happened to her, Gibbs was seriously going to hurt somebody.

* * *

**Okay, chap 16! Hope you liked it, kind of dramatic in my opinion. Please REVIEW! THEY MAKE ME SMILE AND MAKE MY MIND AND FINGERS WRITE FASTER!**


	17. Death?

After McGee, Ziva went to the cafeteria to call someone. After she left, Tony came in. Abby didn't pay him much attention. She was lost in thought. Maybe 20 minutes later there was a knock on the door. Tony got up and answered it. Abby watched him talk to the person then he looked at her.

"Some dude out here, he has a dark gray jacket, says his name is Justin."

"Oh, let him in, he's a friend of mine."

"Okay, I'm gonna go see what's taking Ziva so long." Tony said.

"Okay, see you later." As Tony walked away, he didn't realize who he had just let into her room, alone.

Abby stared as the guy came in. He pulled his hood down. She started panicking. That _wasn't _Justin. It was the guy she had killed.

She wanted to scream, but the only thing that came out of her mouth was, "Who are you?"

He started laughing, an evil, cold hearted, laugh. "You killed my brother; you got my best friend arrested. You will pay."

Abby finally got enough voice to scream. "To-" She planned on yelling for Tony, but the dude had grabbed a pillow and shoved it over her face. She struggled, but he was to strong. She kicked with her good leg, and tried to get the pillow off her with her good arm.

Her lungs started hurting from the lack of air. She kicked one more time, only this time, with the leg that was in the cast. She heard the man grunt and the pressure on the pillow eased, but slowly everything started going black. She used her last conscious breath to push the pillow off her. She had time to think one more stupid thought. _The last thing I need is them finding me dead with a _**pillow **_on my_ _face._ Then she blacked out.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Tony walked into the cafeteria and found Ziva. She was on the phone. "Hey Ziva, who are you talking to?"

"Hold on. " She pulled the phone away from her ear. "I'm talking to Ducky."

"Why?"

"Because, I'm worried about Abby."

"Why?"

"Because, she looks like she hasn't slept in days, and she keeps having nightmares, I just want him to come and look at her."

"She's in a hospital loaded with doctors. I think she's been looked at."

Ziva put the phone to her ear again. "One more sec Ducky." She pulled it back down. "Tony, if you were her age, put in this situation, and you keep having nightmare that you're dying, would you tell a doctor, who you don't know?"

"I guess not." Ziva pulled the phone back to her ear and continued her conversation with Ducky.

A few minutes later, Tony's phone rang. "Hey Boss. What's up?" Tony answered.

"DiNozzo, are you at the hospital?" Gibbs said.

"Yeah Boss. Me and Ziva are in the cafeteria."

"Is McGee with Abby?" His voice made Tony start worrying.

"No, he went to get some of Abby's things. Why? What's wrong?"

"The dude Abby shot, he has a brother, and he might go after her."

"What?" The panic in Tony's voice was obvious.

"What is it DiNozzo?"

"Tony?" Ziva asked, hearing the panic in his voice to. "Ducky, I'll call you back"

Tony was already getting up and from the table, Ziva following."Oh God! Some dude is in there with her now! He had a hood on, I didn't see his face, but he was about the same height. Oh God!"

"Go DiNozzo!" Gibbs hung up. Tony was running down the hall, Ziva at his heels.

"Tony, what is wrong?" Ziva yelled.

"Abby is in trouble!" Tony said. He pulled the door to the stairs open, knowing it would take him longer to sit in the elevator, and then run up the stairs.

He ran down the hall, ignoring the look the nurses were giving him. He ran into her room, and the sight scared him. Abby was as white and gray, and not breathing. There was the dude on the ground, bent over. Abby had clearly sucker punched him with her foot. Tony ran over to Abby, as Ziva went over the guy, handcuffing him to the chair.

"Abby, wake up." He lightly taped her face as he checked for a pulse. He sighed inwardly when he found one. It was slow, barely even there. "Ziva! Go get a doctor!" He began giving her CPR. Ziva ran out the door, yelling for help.

After a few minutes, the doctor came running in with a bunch of nurses. Tony was pushed out the door. He was panicking, because when the pushed him out, Abby still wasn't breathing. He ran out to the waiting room, where Ziva was.

She was sitting in the closest chair do the door. "Tony. What's happening? What happened?"

Tony sat down next to her. "I don't know what's happening, but when I got to her, she wasn't breathing. The doctors pushed me out before I could get a good look, but they were hooking her up to a bunch of machines."

"Oh…" Her voice trailed off, not knowing what to say, and then she found something "We better call Gibbs."

"We should." Tony pulled out his cell phone and walked away.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Gibbs was driving down the road, ignoring the horns from others. His phone started buzzing. He answered when he saw it was Tony. "DiNozzo, update." Gibbs said, as he made a sharp turn right.

"We got him. Hospital security is taking him to Metro." Gibbs didn't like the sound of his voice.

"Abby?" Gibbs asked, a little softer.

"Don't know Boss. When I walked in, she was white, turning gray. She wasn't breathing, she barely had a pulse. The doctors pushed me out of the room."

Gibbs didn't know what to say. He hung up the phone and sat there in silence, driving down the road. Then he decided to call McGee.

"Boss, what's up?" McGee asked.

"Get to the hospital now! I'll explain when you get there." Gibbs hung up, feeling bad, but not wanting to scare his agent by telling him Abby might be dying.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

McGee was sitting on Abby's bed. It was covered in bright blue sheets. The walls were covered with pictures of everything, mostly ballet dancers. There was also ballet dresses scattered around on hangers. McGee sighed. The blue box was on top of his lap. He looked down at it. He slowly took the top off.

Inside the box, was a small teddy bear. It had a blue ballet outfit on, including the shoes. He smiled at it, remembering that he had gotten it for her birthday last year. But it wasn't enough to fill up the whole box. He pulled the bear out and looked. The box's bottom was too high to actually be its bottom. He looked it for a second, then saw the small hole in the corner. He pulled it open, revealing a bunch of pictures.

Most of them were of her and her friends, but, to McGee's surprise, a few pictures were of him and her. He remembered the pictures, which made him even more upset about Gibbs' call. He put the iPod inside the box, heading out the door.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

McGee walked out the elevator, seeing everyone out in the waiting room made him panic more. He ran up to them.

"Gibbs, what happened?" He asked.

"McGee… The dude Abby shot, he had a twin brother. He came here to kill her." Gibbs wouldn't look at McGee.

McGee sat down next to Gibbs. "Did he?"

"Don't know yet." Gibbs looked at Tony.

"Tony, what happened?" McGee asked, also looking at Tony.

Before Tony could answer, a doctor came walking out. "Abbigail?" He asked. They all walked up to him.

"How is she?" McGee asked.

The doctor looked at him with sadness in his eyes. "I am s-"

* * *

**Ooooh. I cut it off in the middle of the word. Ha, don't hate me guys. So what happened? Did Abby die? McGee will be broken hearted if so. So, before I post the next chapter, I'll need some reviews. If you want to find out what happens then REVIEW! For Lil' Abby's life rest in them.**


	18. Asleep

**Okay, so please, no matter how bad things seem in the beginning, keep reading. IT GETS BETTER! I PROMISE ON EVERYTHING NCIS!**

_I'm asleep. No…not asleep, I'm thinking. Can you think when you're asleep? I guess so. Confusing. Okay, what's the last thing I remember…? Oh Gods. I'm dead! No, I'm breathing. Oh thank the Gods. Wait! What's on my mouth? Deep breath. Oxygen mask? Best guess for now. Okay, not dead, not sleeping… Very, very strange day today. Wonder what else is going to happen_

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

_*Gibbs' Mind*_

_That bastard killed her. I'm going to have to stop by Metro and see what I'm allowed to do to him. Wait, what about McGee? What about Tony, he was the one who saw her dying._

Gibbs looked over at Tony who was staring at the doctor.

_*Tony's mind*_

_Oh God. I knew it. Poor Probie, he is going to be so upset. He was getting really attached to that girl, we all were. I can't believe I saw her right before she died. I was her last hope… Wait! I can't kick myself right now. McGee needs us._

Tony blinked away the tears that were trying to escape. He looked over at McGee, who had tears in his eyes.

_*McGee's Mind*_

_Abby's...dead? No she couldn't be! She just… couldn't be. Not now!_

McGee looked down at the blue box in his hands. A single tear fell onto it. He looked back up at the doctor.

The doctor looked at him with sadness in his eyes. "I am s-"

"She's dead?" McGee asked him. He couldn't believe it.

"No sir. I was going to say I am surprised to see so many visitors for her. She rarely gets them when she is here. Anyway she did die." They were all confused by that line. She wasn't dead, but she died? When the doctor saw their puzzled looks he said, "Flat lined…twice, but she's alive and fine now. We gave her an oxygen mask to help recover from…what happened." He said looking the group over.

"Can we see her?" Gibbs asked.

"Not right now, we had to fix her arm and leg, which she must have hurt again in the struggle. When we're done you may, but only one at a time. She will be in her same room. I'll tell you when we're done." When no one replied, the doctor walked away.

Gibbs looked at McGee, who was staring at the blue box in his hand. "You okay?

"Yes Boss." McGee said, not looking up from the box. He looked at Gibbs for a second. "Boss, will you hold this? I'm going to go to the bathroom." He handed Gibbs the box and walked away.

Tony sighed. "Poor Probie."

"What DiNozzo?"

Tony looked at Gibbs. "He almost lost her, and he's gotten so attached to that girl. It would crush him. And if Probie was being sad, we'd all be sad."

Gibbs nodded, looking at the box. He walked back over and sat back down in one of the chairs. He pulled the top off. Inside was a small, white teddy bear, wearing a blue ballet outfit, it had an iPod wrapped around it. He pulled it out, a small smile on his face. He looked up. Tony was walking over and sat down next to him, Ziva following and sitting behind Tony.

"Whatcha got Boss?" Tony asked.

Gibbs handed him the bear. "A stuffed animal and some pictures." Gibbs said, seeing the pictures. He pulled some of them out. A few of them making him laugh out loud.

"What's funny?" Tony said looking over Gibbs' shoulder; it was rare that Gibbs laughed, especially after a situation like that one. Gibbs handed him the picture.

It was one of McGee, with a surprised look on his face, a smile blue box in front of him. Tony smiled at the look on McGeek's face, he handed the picture to Ziva. Gibbs handed Tony another one. This one was of McGee holding a cupcake, with like 6 inches of icing on it, and a small candle on top of it.

"Dang, that's a lot of icing." Tony said, handing the picture to Ziva.

"Yes, it is." Ziva said.

Gibbs handed Tony another picture. McGee had his mouth covered in icing, like the cupcake had been shoved in his face. Tony started laughing. When Ziva saw it, she also laughed

Gibbs handed him one last picture. It was of McGee and Abby, it was taken from above, which meant Abby probably took it. Abby was clearly laughing as she took the picture. McGee had a half annoyed, half amused, look on his face.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

McGee was splashing water on his face. So many things had happened that day. He found out Abby tried to commit suicide, she was scared to trust them, then she was almost killed. He was ready for it to be over, and he was sure she was to. McGee wiped his face off and walked back into the waiting room. He saw Gibbs and the team had found the photos.

"Those are pictures from my birthday last year. " McGee said when he walked up to them. He sat down next to Gibbs, a sad smile on his face. "She made the cupcake herself. When I closed my eyes to make a wish on the candle, she grabbed the candle. When I blew, she pushed my head into the icing. It was funny." He said, looking at the picture of the two of them. Then the doctor came back out.

"Okay, we're finished, if anyone wants to see her, you may, but she is still asleep."

"Okay." Gibbs said. The doctor walked away. Gibbs looked at McGee. "You should go see her."

"Okay. Thanks Boss." McGee put the pictures back in the box, and walked away.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

_Sooooo bored. Sooooo very, very bored. I'd slap myself awake...IF I WAS AWAKE ENOUGH TO DO IT! Why can't I do anything? What can I do while I'm asleep-awake…? Wait! That was the door! Who's there? Grr, no point yelling it inside my head; they won't hear me. Maybe they'll wake me up! HOPE!_

McGee sat down next to the bed. He stared at Abby for a second. Her face hadn't returned all its color yet. He could tell because her cheeks were still white, rather than red like they usually are.

"Hey, brought you your box." He laid the box on the table, and pulled out the bear. He laid it next to her left hand.

_Awe, my teddy bear. Yay he got it. Wonder if he has my iPod?_

"Don't worry, I have your iPod."

_Oh, that was weird. What color am I thinking?_

"You scared the heck out of me."

_Wrong answer. Blue. Oh, this is cheap entertainment for me! P.s. it wasn't my fault. Blame the dude I kicked! _

"Scared all of us, but I guess it wasn't your fault."

_No dip, Sherlock. The only thing that was my fault is that that dude is gonna be sore for a while. Where is he?_

"The dude you kicked, nice one by the way. Tony said he couldn't stand up straight. You'll have to tell me how you managed that."

_Grab the wheel McGee, you swerving!_

"Anyway, he's at Metro."

_Yay. Now can you help me wake up, I'm having difficulties for reasons unknown to me._

"So now what?"

_You tell me._

"Next week, you'll be living with me for the month. Hopefully this episode won't make them keep you here."

_Oh, Gods! Please no. I'm getting really sick of this place!_

"It's kind of boring talking to myself."

_At times, but at other times it's fun. Anyway if you would WAKE ME UP, you wouldn't be talking to yourself._

"I'll come back later and visit. Now that you're asleep, I have some time to make some calls."

_Oh joy. I'm alone again…._

The door closed again. Abby continued trying to wake herself up, after a few minutes, she was able to make some movement of her left hand.

_Now I know why I can't move much. Both legs and arms are in cast. DARN!_

The door opened again. This time Gibbs walked in.

_Who now? Ok, it's probably Gibbs. GIBBS SPEAK!_

Gibbs went and sat down on her left side.

_Yay, I can throw something at him. Show him I'm awake. Just have to wait a moment._

….

_Ok. Gibbs since you're not going to speak. I just throw._

Gibbs was just watching the girl, when the teddy bear flew at his face. "Ow!"

_BULLZIE! I hope…_

"Abby, are you awake?"

_I don't really know, but I can think, and I threw a stuff bear at you. WHY CAN'T I WAKE UP? _

"The medicine they gave you must be slowly wearing off."

_Yay answers!_

**So, do you guys like it? Glad I didn't kill her. I'd feel too bad for McGee. And before **_**one**_** of you go off on me, I'd feel bad for Tony too. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	19. Home sweet home

**Wow 19 chapters already. Short filler chapter. It will be a little while for the next one, I have school tomorrow, but I hope to post at least one daily**

Abby sat there, listening to Tony talk about his college days. She wasn't truly paying attention, but he couldn't tell.

_Tony, I'd so tell this to your face if I could but SHUT UP!_

"Anyway, so that's when I met Hayley."

_Ok, you won't shut up so I am going to ignore you… Do you ever stop your rambling?_

As Tony sat there rambling, and Abby yelled at him in her head, McGee stood in the door way.

"You must like her a lot, enough to be telling her about college Tony."

Tony jumped as McGee came and sat down next to him. "She can't stop me."

_I could, if only Gibbs would have given the bear back. McGee please help me!_

Anyway, what are you doing in here Probie; I thought it was one at a time?"

_You're getting a slap when I wake up Tony, which will really hurt, considering y arm is in a CAST!_

"It's been 2 hours Tony. The doctor lifted the limit to 2."

"Two hours, two people. Makes sense."

_OMGS! TONY CAN ACCTUALY THINK! Ha… I'm bored._

"I think you've annoyed her Tony."

"How can you tell Probie? She's unconnsious. "

"No, Gibbs said she's partly awake. The doctor said she probably can hear you. And look at her cheeks, there a bright red. She's either annoyed or mad."

_Both._

"Probably both, let's see." McGee finished, he handed Abby the bear in her left hand again. She just sat there.

_Oh, speak Tony. I need to know where you face is!_

"See Probie. Nothi- OW!" Tony said as the bear smacked him full face. McGee started laughing, but stopped abruptly. He looked over at Abby, who was also laughing, but her eyes were still closed.

"Abby?" He asked.

"What's up McGee, I can talk again!" _Open your eyes already Abbigail! _She imagined her mom yelling at her to wake up like she did when she was home rarely. She blinked a few times, the sudden light blinding. She looked at McGee with a smile on her face. "So, did the doctor say I still get to leave Friday?"

"Yeah. If you don't want to be spending your time healing on a couch, you can stay with Gibbs."

"Nah, I lived on the couch when I got hit by the car."

"Is there any other things I should know? Before I forget to ask."

"I have a boyfriend."

"What?" Both Tony and McGee shot to their feet. Abby started laughing.

"Ha, kidding, kidding. I just thought saying that might be interesting."

"Oh." Both boys sat back down.

"Sorry about the bear Tony, you were just being _so_ annoying."

"I um, it's ok? I guess." Abby smiled at him, causing Tony to smile back.

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Friday came without another hitch, the removed the sling around Abby's left arm. Abby explained what happened after Tony left. That morning, Abby's friend Alon had come over to help her get dressed. Now McGee was helping her stand up out of the bed, and into the wheel chair. She was clutching his arm so hard, he was afraid his hand was going to explode.

"I never thought standing up could hurt so much." She winced, once she was on her feet.

"Yeah, good thing I live on the first floor." McGee laughed.

"Yeah. Ow, ow ow." She said as she sat down in the chair.

"You okay?" McGee asked once she was down.

"Just peachy McGee." She said, as she wiped her pain tears from her eyes. McGee walked over and propped the door open. He went and pushed her out of the room. Gibbs was waiting for them in the waiting room.

"You ready to leave?" Gibbs asked when they approached him.

"Heck yeah." Abby said. They walked out of the hospital.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

"Home sweet home." McGee said as he opened the door. Abby wheeled herself in, and then while McGee hung up the coats, Gibbs helped her lie down on the couch.

"You're fast." McGee said.

"What's planned for today?" She asked.

"Well, I think Ziva and Tony are coming over later for a movie night. Pretty sure Abbs is coming too." McGee said.

"Cool, I have an idea. If you'll let me."

"What is it?" Gibbs asked.

"McGee, do you have flour, yeast, shredded cheese, and wax paper?"

"I'll check." Gibbs said, walking into the kitchen.

"What are you planning?" McGee asked.

"You will see." Abby said, slowly sitting up. Gibbs walked in with the objects Abby said. "Okay, a few more things. A big bowl, a long spoon, and a cup of water." This time McGee walked out.

"You like cooking?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah, as long as nothing burns." Gibbs smiled a little. McGee walked back in, handing Abby the objects, making sure not to spill the water.

"Need anything else?" McGee asked.

"No, I'm good." Abby said, as she poured the water in the bowl.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

20 minutes later a _ding _came from the kitchen. McGee walked out and brought back something on a plate.

"What is this? It smells good." Gibbs asked, looking at the food. Abby tore a piece and handed one to Gibbs and one to McGee. They looked at each other before taking a bite.

"Wow, this is good. What is it?" McGee asked.

"It is cheese pizza, made my way, and without sauce. When I created it, I didn't have any."

"It's good." Gibbs said.

"Thanks now leave it for the rest of the group, who will probably bring their own food." Abby laid back on the couch. "You mind if I turn the TV on?" She asked McGee.

"No. Here." He handed her the remote to the TV.

"Thanks." She hit a button and it turned on. McGee smiled and looked at Gibbs, who made a gesture of going into the kitchen.

"We'll be right back." McGee said, and followed Gibbs into the kitchen.

"What's up?" McGee asked.

"Are you ready?" Gibbs asked.

"Sir?" McGee asked. He wasn't sure what Gibbs meant.

"Are you ready to be a father?"


	20. Daughter Father

**Okay, before you read this chapter, you should go to and look up Chicago, Cell Block Tango, because there is a part from that song here.**

**Please REVIEW!**

* * *

McGee thought about his bosses question for a second. Was he ready? McGee sighed. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure I am."

Gibbs put his hand on McGee's shoulder. "Good, because I promised her we're not leaving her."

"Gotcha Boss." Gibbs released McGee and he walked back into the living room. A small smile appeared on his face. Abby had already fallen asleep. McGee followed Gibb' gaze and smiled. He turned the volume of the TV down, and went and to get a blanket.

Gibbs smiled and moved one of the girls out of her face. "Told you, I'm not letting you go." Gibbs went and sat down in one of the chairs as McGee came in with a blue blanket. He looked at Gibbs and smiled, going and sitting in one of the other chairs.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

"Come on Ziva! We were supposed to be at Probie's house 20 minutes ago!" Tony yelled as he walked across the parking lot.

"Well Tony it would be easier if I wasn't caring three boxes of pizza and a thing of coke!" Ziva yelled back. Tony walked over and grabbed one of the boxes and the coke. "Thank you." Ziva said. They continued into the building and to McGee's door. Tony handed the pizza back to Ziva and pounded on the door.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

McGee was just about to text Tony and tell him to be quiet when he got there when the pounding on the door began.

"Holy cow!" Abby yelled. The pounding had woken her up so suddenly, she flipped off the couch. "Ow…Who called the SWAT team?" She asked, as Gibbs went and opened the door. Tony and Ziva walked in.

Gibbs slapped the back of Tony's head. "Trying to give someone a heart attack?" Gibbs asked.

"Sorry Boss. A...why are you on the ground?" He asked Abby, A was his nickname for her.

"I am on the ground because you scared the LIVING HADES OUT OF ME!" She yelled as McGee helped her up.

"Sorry again." Tony said, helping Ziva lay down the pizza. Abby propped herself up on the couch.

"What movie did you bring?" She asked.

"One every teenager girl should see. Chicago." He said it as if he thought nobody would know what he was talking about. He looked at his coworkers faces. When he was about to explain, Abby interrupted him.

"Did you seriously?" Her eyes were bursting with happiness. "I _love_ that movie!"

Tony had a surprised look on his face as he sat down next to her. "You've seen it?"

"Heck yeah!" She smiled at him.

"Prove it. Name how the women did what they did in the Cell Block Tango, in order." He smiled slyly, thinking he had won.

"Ok." She stared at Tony with a look of hatred in her eyes. "I fired 2 warning shots…into his head. You know some guys just hold their arsenic. He ran into my knife. He ran into my knife 10 times. Not guilty. It wasn't until I was washing the blood of my hand that I knew they were** dead**. He saw himself as alive, and I saw him dead!" The evil look vanished from her eyes, and she smiled at Tony, who started clapping.

"Bravo." Abby looked up at McGee, who had a shocked look on his face.

"What McGee?" She asked.

"Just what you said, did every woman murder someone?" McGee said.

"No, like I said the French girl was innocent. Can we watch it now?"

"No. We have to wait for Abbs." Tony said.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. McGee answered it and Abby ran in. "I'm ready for movie night!" She said. "Wow the room is crowded, hey A."

"Hey Abby. Now Tony put that movie in!" Lil' Abby was pretty much bouncing up and down. Tony tossed the DVD to McGee who put it in.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

When the movie was over and almost everyone left, it was just Gibbs left. He and McGee were sitting in the kitchen, finishing off the coke.

"That was a very interesting movie." Gibbs said.

"Yeah, Abby seemed to like it though." McGee laughed.

"Yeah, she fell asleep almost immediately after it ended." Gibbs took a drink of his coke. They sat in silence until Gibbs left.

"See you tomorrow Boss."

"Bye." Gibbs walked out the door and into the cold winter.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!

The rest of the month went off without a hitch. Everyone bonded on movie night, which they had every Friday night. Sometimes even Ducky and Palmer joined them. Abby and McGee formed a tight bond, which is how he ended up at Ms. Jackson home the day after she returned.

"You'd like to what?" She asked him.

McGee slid the papers closer to her. "I'd like to adopt Abby. I'm not afraid to fight for her if I need to. I have a feeling you don't want to have to fight, so just sign the papers."

"Kay." Ms. Jackson took McGee's pen and signed the papers. It was a lot easier than he figured it would be, but he also figured she be happy to sign her over. She looked at him, before finishing the last signature. "I'm not helping with any money issues, once she's yours she's yours. Not my problem anymore."

"I understand this. Just sign."

"Okay, you get her stuff out of here by morning."

The woman finished signing the papers, and without another word, McGee left. He wanted to jump in the air from happiness, but instead he pulled out his phone.

"Gibbs." Gibbs answered.

"Hey Boss, how would you like helping me move?" He asked.

"Where are you moving to McGee?" Gibbs asked.

"Oh, nowhere. I just figured I'd need a bigger house now that I have a daughter." McGee was almost laughing as he said that.

"You adopted her?" Gibbs asked in disbelieve.

"Yep. Got all the papers here. So, will you help me move stuff from my house into the new one? I have 2 days before Abby gets back from her weekend with Ria."

"Be right over McGee." Gibbs hung up. McGee walked out into the parking lot of his apartment.

"Yes!" He yelled, unable to control it anymore. He pretty much ran into his apartment, where everything was already packed. He had started the second Abby left the day before. He'd been planning it for 2 weeks. He already found a small house just 2 miles from NCIS and 5 from the middle school.

The U-HAUL truck arrived 5 minutes before Gibbs, and McGee was already carrying boxes out.

"Hey Boss. Everything is packed, so just grab a box and help me load." McGee said. Gibbs walked into the house, grabbed a couple boxes and walked back out.

"I called Tony. He should be here…now." McGee said as he saw Tony pull up.

"Look! It's McFather! I'll have to start calling A mini Probie." He smiled as the three men walked in and grabbed a few more boxes.

McGee knew that was Tony's way of saying congratulations. "Thanks man." He said.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

In no time the hade everything loaded into the truck and were driving towards the house.

"We'll have to work double time to get everything done." McGee said.

"It will be worth it Tim." Gibbs said.

McGee smile broadened. Rarely did Gibbs call him by his first name. "Thanks Boss. I have the house painted and stuff already. I hired some painters to do the house. I wanted it to be done by the time this weekend came. So we get to load everything and more inside. I got some extra furniture."

"You've been working on this, haven't you Probie?" Tony asked, he was sitting in the middle.

"Yep, for 2 weeks. The house is bought, Abby's room is almost done, just got to put the furniture in, and once we load everything inside, it will be done."

"Where did you get the money?" Tony asked.

"From my books. So you guys ready?"

"Let's do it." Gibbs said.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

It was Sunday afternoon. McGee sat in the parking lot waiting for Abby to be dropped off. Finally the truck pulled in.

"Hey McGee!" She yelled as she jumped out, her leg was still in a cast, but now she had crutches. She walked up to him. "Why are you out here?"

"Were going somewhere."

"Cool. Road trip. You don't want me to take my bag inside first?"

"No need. Come on."

"Okay." They headed to his car and got in.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

As they pulled in Abby stared at the cars in the drive way. "Everybody is here? McGee, what's going on?" She asked him.

"Just come on." He led her up the porch, helping with the stairs. When they walked in, everybody yelled 'SURPRISE!' Abby looked around the house in complete bewilderment.

"McGee. What is going on?" She half laughed, half cried. Gibbs walked up to them and handed her the adoption papers, which a bow on the top of it. She read it quickly, then looked at McGee, tears falling from her eyes. "Your…I'm…" Her voice failed to say what she wanted. Instead she gave McGee a rib crushing hug.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

After Abby calmed down, they took a tour of the house. When they reached her room, she started crying again. It was completely covered in ballet things, from the wallpaper being ballet shoes, to the floor being hardwood. Her dance outfits hung around the room. The far left wall was all mirrors, with a wooden bar.

"Oh. My. Gods." She stopped and stared at the room for a second, before crushing McGee again. "I can't tell you how much I love it! This is the best day of my life! Thank you so much!" As she hugged him, crying. He laughed, it was finally over. He had a perfect house, his work was going well, and now, he had her. Everything was just…

"Perfect." He said out loud.

Abby looked up at him, and for the first time since he met her, her blue eyes were brighter than ever. "Yeah McGee. Everything is perfect!" She yelled the last word. She gave him one more hug. "This is going to be **awesome!**"

* * *

**I had **_**no**_** idea this would be my last chapter. I figured there would be a couple more, but here we are, at the end. I hoped you liked it, and don't get too upset, I already have a sequel in mind!**

**Thanks so much again! Please *REVIEW*!**


End file.
